Yu Complete Me
by silentnight82
Summary: Yu Banshan meets an interesting Angel
1. Chapter 1 & 2 Intro & Meeting an Angel

Yu Complete Me

By Candie722

I just got inspired to write another steamy FanFic! I've just finished watching the Chinese Romance called Love 020 on Netflix. I absolutely loved it! It had everything I needed and enough fluff to make me fangirl for the main characters Nai and Weiwei. I really liked the other supporting characters, especially Yu Ban-Shan. I thought his character was really funny, cute, and a bit sensitive at times.

My last FanFic did well, but it was meant to be short. I'm working on a much bigger story which is why I haven't been posting. I don't have any rights to the characters, although some new characters are completely made up by me. I don't earn any money, it's all just for fun.

Chapter 1: Introductions as Usual

The Zhi Yi Tech company was bustling this early Monday morning. Their main priority lately has been designing the latest cyber security technology. Everyone seemed to be getting into the groove of things, except for their Boss, Xiao Nai. He sits quietly at his desk and stares off in space, totally out of character. His three friends stand outside his office window chatting.

Yu: What do you think Nai is thinking about?

Mei: His wife of course! Nai is so lucky to have Lady Weiwei.

Houzi: You two get your minds out the gutter. He's probably just stuck on something. He was normal earlier in the day.

Yu: You may be right, but he's still lucky. How are we able to find our Lady when we're stuck with overtime most nights?

Mei: They have been married for two months, hopefully that luck will rub off on us?

The three looked at each other and back to Nai. They all thought to themselves, one could only hope. Houzi walks off to start working again as Yu and Mei walk into Nai's office for a brief meeting. The sound of Yu's voice brings Nai back from his mid-morning daydream that he developed since being married to Weiwei. He just couldn't get enough of her.

Yu: Nai, we still need to bring in a few more hands for the testing projects.

Mei: We also need one more master hacker.

Nai: Done

Yu: How is that possible to find a master hacker in such short notice?

Mei: Yeah, especially one that can be trusted.

Nai: Mei, you were able to find one.

Mei: KO is a different story. Unless you found another great cook, there is no way.

Nai: I was up late last night…

Yu: We don't really need to hear about your rendezvous with the Mrs.

Nai sighs in irritation, like he would really tell that part of the story. He clears his throat and starts again.

Nai: I was up late last night on the Geek Competition webpage.

Mei: Don't you hold the record?

Nai: Not anymore. Not only someone beat my record, but I wasn't able to figure out who it was.

Yu: You mean their security is hiding their identity?

Nai: Exactly

At Yang University, Angel Roanoke sits in the middle of the gym floor stretching and waiting for her teammates to arrive. Angel was always the first one to arrive and the last to leave for volleyball practice. As a foreign exchange student on a sports scholarship, she had much to prove to her fellow student body. She has made a few friends, including her dormmates. The team however seemed a bit divided. They really didn't have a choice. The school had to award one foreign sports scholarship or they would forfeit losing a few sport activities all together. The team has a big chance at playing in the championships. The thought made her stomach hurt. Luckily the teams first string had her back, especially the team captain, Ai Li.

Captain Li: Angel, you seem to be in deep thoughts. Did you sleep last night?

Angel: Bad dreams keep me up at night.

Captain Li: Oh, could it be a man?!

Angel: The one thing humans have that other creatures don't are secrets. I shall always have my own.

Captain Li: Okay fine, keep your dark secrets.

Both girls laughed as the other members start to trickle in. One girl in particular had a grudge against Angel. Her name is Ushi Chen. Angel was pretty certain Ushi's name meant the Ox. Angel's mandarin was pretty good, but for some reason names were hard for her to understand. Writing wasn't her strongest either, but she could read it just fine. Luckily for Angel, computer programming was her major. She had to do lots of math classes too, but that didn't bother her. Her dad made her take the extra writing classes. She kind of hated that he knows her weaknesses. Ushi on the other hand was perfect at everything. She was even really pretty. To Angel, whenever Ushi acted cold, she wasn't all that pretty.

Practice started and end as usual. There was one slight difference.

Ushi: Angel, come join us for dinner tonight.

Shocking yes, but to Angel it sounded more like a command. How could she get out of this?

Angel: Um, sorry. I have a tutor meeting me later.

Ushi: Say what, a tutor?! Haha, you can skip out right?

Angel: I can't be late or it will be reported to the Head Master.

Ushi: Listen, maybe we got on the wrong foot. I want to be friends.

Angel: Some other time.

With that said, Angel made Ushi wonder what she meant by that. Angel quickly leaves and calls her roommate Nami. She tells her that she's going out to dinner with her teammates and not to wait up. All Angel wanted to do tonight is to get some homework done in peace and to also get online. For her senior final project, she wanted to come up with a way to better secure your online identity. It was going so well so far. A few people tried to hack her identity when she broke the Geek Comp record last night. One person was very close, she'll need to work on that extra back door. She thought it a great idea, but not if it fell into the wrong hands.

Chapter 2: Meeting an Angel

If it's one think about living in China, the food was awesome. Angel quickly became a food-a-holic when she moved here. It was a good thing she stayed in shape. Not only that, but the place was so antient, and she loved every moment of it. She spent a lot of time sight seeing and learning about their history. It helped that her father lived here for some time. Her Father loves this Country. It was no wonder the Government allowed her to have duel citizenship. He's highly respected here, even though he lives in the States now. He taught her so much and she owed him everything. Angel had to work hard. Not only for herself, but for a man that practically saved her life.

Angel went to her favorite foodie place. It was a great place, with awesome food, the owner was really nice to her, and wi-fi.

Owner: Will that be all?

Angel: Unfortunately, I can't eat that much, otherwise I would order the entire menu.

Owner: Hahaha, must be nice to be young. You know it's not safe travel by yourself. You should bring your friends more often.

Angel: You sound just like my Father.

Owner: I know your dad, he's a good man. And he'll have my head if anything happens to you in my care.

Angel: I know, I'll be careful, promise!

The owner walks off to put in her order. It was a nice night to eat outside. Angel takes out her laptop and book. She guessed she'll work on math first, she already finished most of it before practice today. Suddenly someone sits at her table.

Ushi: So, this is where you meet your tutor? What a crappy place.

Angel: I like to keep it lowkey.

Ushi: Understandable since you're a celebrity.

Angel: I wouldn't go that far Ushi. What it is that you want? You're usually a nasty old cow.

Ushi: That's not very nice.

Angel: You're not nice. What are you up to?

Ushi: I've just realized that my motivation to hurt you are fruitless.

Ushi' phone rings and she excuse herself inside the small restaurant that she just called crap. Angel debated to snitch to the Owner, but she had bigger problems. With Ushi around, she may be caught in a lie. She couldn't let that happen no matter what. She flags down the first person to casually pass her table. He was tall, handsome, and alone…perfect.

Angel: Um, excuse me Mr. Can I take 2 minutes of your time please?

Yu: Well, I'm in a hurr..

Angel quickly pulls him into a chair.

Yu's inner voice: Is this pretty girl crazy?

Angel: It won't take long, promise!

And just that quickly, Ushi walks back toward the table only to find Angel sitting with someone.

Ushi: Am I interrupting?

Yu: No

Angel: Yes, this is my tutor. If you don't mind, we need to get some work done.

Ushi: Roanoke, you're a straight A student on the Head Master's list.

Yu: You are?

Angel: I'm working on a really important project and need the help.

Ushi: Oh, do you know about programming Mr.?

Yu: Yes, I work for a company called…

Angel: Right, I'm interning this summer. Now please go away.

Ushi was a little skeptical, but it didn't seem like they were lying. She bids a rough farewell and leaves. Once she was out of sight, Angel notices that her savior starts to get up to leave.

Angel: Oh wait

Yu: I picked up on your little scheme. I should be on my way.

Angel: It wasn't a scheme, at least not evil intended. I just didn't want her around, I promise.

Yu wasn't so sure getting in the middle of this. The Owner steps out with Angel's order and places them on the table.

Angel: Let me thank you properly. Please have a seat and eat, just for a moment pretty please.

Yu found it really hard to decline. She was very pretty and obviously a foreigner with her sun kissed skin. She had very long dark hair that was tied up. He wanted so badly to take it down. He found himself sitting back down without taking his eyes off her. She cleared her throat.

Angel: It's a bit awkward huh?

Yu: Um… no, not at all.

Angel: Oh good. My name is Angel Roanoke. I'm a Senior at Yang University.

Yu's Inner Voice: Angel? Her name fits her.

Yu: I'm Yu Ban-Shan. I graduated from Qing University 2 years ago. My major was programming and engineering. Um, there are a lot of dishes here. Are you going to eat it all?

Angel: No, I just can't ever decide what to get. I give the rest to my dormmates.

Yu and Angel talked and ate for about an hour more. Yu's phone ranged, and he excused himself. Angel really liked this man. He was an athlete, he was super funny, he was really cute when he laughed. From what they talked about he seems to be loyal to his friends. Angel put her laptop and books away. There was no studying tonight. She was a little wary of telling him about her school project. Since he worked in a place that specialized in security, it may be best to leave that part out for now.

Yu takes his phone call with Mei:

Mei: How long does it take you to pick up a light bulb?

Yu: Hush Girly, I ran into a beautiful girl that needed my help.

Mei: Yeah right, things are crazy around here and you're fanaticizing about a girl.

Yu: I'm coming back, just let me get her number.

Mei: That'll take forever!

Yu hangs up the phone and makes his way back outside. The table were his girl was is now vacant. Nothing but a few dishes and half drinks. He didn't imagine it. He steps closer to find her backpack still on the back of the chair, but her laptop carrier was missing. Something didn't add up, and then he heard a faint scream.

Chapter 3:


	2. Chapter 3 Wagers in Motion

Chapter 3: Wagers In Motion

At Zhi Yi Tech, the mood was gloomy. Mei seemed to be giving off a shaky aura. As the evening crew ignored him, one person managed to see the bitterness rolling off his back. His trusty roommate and ace hacker, KO, battled in his head to approach the situation. It could be nothing, but then again Mei was a drama queen in his own right. He decided to approach with caution.

KO: What do you want for dinner tonight?

As Mei looked up, some color went back into his eyes. Either Mei was about to vent his entire life story, or he was going to suggest an eight-course meal. KO braced himself.

Mei: I can't believe that Yugong has abandoned us tonight. He could have come up with a better excuse, but being with a girl!?

KO: What if it's true?

Mei: Yeah right

Mei was getting angry for real. KO couldn't figure out a way to calm him down, especially since food didn't work. Luckily Houzi was there and over heard their conversation. He leaned over Mei to instigate the situation further. It was far too tempting when Mei got like this.

Houzi: So, Yu Banshan may be leaving us bachelors behind.

Mei: No way

Houzi: Are you a little jealous, Girly?

Mei: Of course not, Yugong is my friend.

Unknowingly a small crowd has gathered around Mei. Mei quickly tried to redeem himself, but it was too late. Qiu Yonghou has won this round.

Houzi: KO asked what if it were true, then what?

Mei: I would support him 100%

The small crowd erupts in oohs and aahs.

Mei: You don't believe me? I'll show all of you that I'm a damn good friend. If Yugong has a girlfriend, I'll…I'll…

Mei took a few seconds to think: It'll never happen, what's the worst that can happen?

Mei: I'll go on a diet!

The small crowd burst out laughing.

Guy #1: Hao Mei has a foodie problem!

Guy # 2: Do you know what you're saying?

Houzi: You're on Girly. 9 kilos

Mei started to sweat. This was not good.

Guy #2: KO, talk some sense into your boy.

But KO didn't know what to say. What possessed Hao Mei to even say such a thing out of his mouth. No joke, this guy eats 6 full meals a day. When he's depressed, the dishes are bigger. This little wager could be bad. At the same time, KO was a little curious how this would turn out.

Suddenly a drenched Yu Banshan came through the main doors of Zhi Yi Tech. He was carrying someone with his jacket over her. Her long brown hair almost reached the floor. He was also carrying a backpack and a pink computer case. Only Nai saw him come in through his office window while he was avoiding the office gossip. Nai rushed out to see what was going on. He comes up behind Yu as he places her on the couch.

Nai: Yu, what happened?

Yu faces Nai with a worried look. Nai finally gets a good look at him, and Yu doesn't look so hot either. Yu slowly turns back toward the girl and removes his jacket from her. Nai gets more worried, but his cool demeanor takes over.

Nai: You both need to go to a hospital.

At this point more people start to gather around. A shocked Yu starts to compose himself. Nai takes this opportunity to get some order in the room.

Nai: Yugong?

Yu: It all just happened so fast, but Nai I had to do something.

Yu looks back at Angel again before he dives into his story. He gets to the point when he got off the phone with Mei when Wei Wei walks into the office.

Wei Wei: What's going on?

Nai: Yugong is explain now.

Yu: I went back out to ask for her phone number and she was gone. When I moved closer to the table, I heard someone scream and I just knew it was her. The owner of the little restaurant heard it too, but I went running before he could ask me anything.

Wei Wei: This is awful. Who would do such a thing?

Yu: I don't know who they were. There were three men, dressed in expensive suits. They were trying desperately to put her in a nice black Jeep Cherokee.

KO: Did you get the plates?

Yu: No, everything happened quickly, and it was really dark. I ran toward them and yelled call the Chengguan. I caught one off guard and hit him hard in the stomach. He already looked hurt with a bloody nose, I guess she did that.

Nai: Her right hand is bruised. She must have fought back.

Yu: You should have seen her. I even thought for a second that she didn't need my help.

Nai: Then what happened? And why can't we take you both to a hospital?

Yu: The Owner caught up to us with a shotgun in tow. The bigger man that held her tossed her and she hit her head on the building wall. When they retreated, I heard one man say we'll station at the hospitals.

Houzi: This doesn't explain how you got injured too

Yu: When they tried to get away, it seemed that they were really interested in her laptop, so I got hit trying to take it away. The Owner caught up pretty quickly, so the man finally let go.

Wei Wei wanted to argue with her so called brother in law, but just didn't know where to start. What he did was dangerous, but on the other hand, someone he met was in big trouble. Yu wasn't the type of guy to just stand by. In fact, all of her brothers here would've done the same. What a crazy bunch she was surrounded by.

Wei Wei: I suppose we'll ask her some questions when she wakes up. In the meantime, I'll go and grab a cloth and clean her up. You should clean up too Yugong.

Yu silently agreed and walked toward the bathroom only to notice someone was missing. Where was Hao Mei, he wondered to himself. He would be proud of his big brother. He bumped into him inside the bathroom. Hao Mei looked defeated with his head down in front of the sink and mirror. He was mumbling something to himself.

Yu: Bro, what's up with you?

Mei: No more double bowls of rice. No more double meat.

Yu: Girly, what are you talking about?

Mei: No more, no more

Mei sighs heavily and walks out the bathroom door. Yu have known Mei for six years now, his mood swings didn't surprise him much anymore. Yu guessed that he'll figure that one out later. He washed his face the best he could. It wasn't too bad, just a few scratches. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he remembered one important detail. That other pretty girl he met, she was there too.


	3. Chapter 4 All Coming Together

Chapter 4: All coming together

About an hour later, Nai dismisses everyone for the night. Only Nai, Wei Wei, Yu, Houzi, KO, and Mei stay behind. Nai was really trying to get them to leave, but each one had their reasons for staying. Wei Wei stayed for obvious reasons, Nai was her ride home. Yu flat out refused to go anywhere without Angel. Mei wanted to know his fate. KO was worried about Mei. Last but not least Houzi, who was just there to confirm Mei's fate and make his life miserable. Everyone was in the meeting room, except for Wei Wei.

Wei Wei notices Angel starting to stir on the little sofa.

Angel: Where am I?

Wei Wei: You're safe here at Zhi Yi Tech. Some people tried to take you away. Do you remember anything?

Angel sat up slowly from the sofa, and grabbed her aching head. Wei Wei already had medicine and water for her. Although, she wasn't sure to take them at first. Angel closed her eyes to think about her current situation. A sudden rush of memories came flashing back. She remembered most of it. It seemed like it happened pretty quickly.

Angel: Yu?

Wei Wei: Please stay here, I'll go and get him.

Before Angel could protest, Wei Wei slipped away behind a wall. Angel started to hear other voices now. She also takes in her surroundings. It was a nice size office, with desks and laptops. It was bright with lights and anime pictures hanging on the walls. It was definitely a man's touch, but she really liked it. At the same time, it felt like a warm, safe place.

Yu: Angel! Are you alright?

Angel: Yu? Is that you?

Yu: I'm really glad you're safe. I work here, and these are my friends.

At first Angel didn't see the small group behind him. All she saw was Yu.

Angel: Pleased to meet you. My name is Angel Roanoke. I go to Yang U. Oh no, what time is it?

Wei Wei: It's shortly after midnight. I assume you have a curfew?

Angel: I need a phone. My dormmates may cause a commotion.

Nai pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Angel. She thanked him and dials the room phone. It barely rung as Nami screamed in her ear.

Nami: Angel! This better be you calling!

Angel: Yes Mom

Nami: That's not funny. We were about to have the entire west wing look for you.

Angel didn't want to make her friend worried. Even she was trying to grasp the situation.

Angel: I'm fine. I just lost track of time and ended up at a teammates house. I'll be back in the morning.

Nami takes a deep sigh of relief. Angel believed that she would do some damage if she told her the truth right now. She didn't like the fact that she lied again, it's not who she is. Angel planned to tell her more once she thought it through a little more. They said their goodbyes, and now Angel could focus. Well, kind of. Angel's headache was throbbing for attention, so she decided to take the medicine.

Yu quickly introduced everyone and updated Angel on what happened.

Angel: Interested in my laptop?

Yu: Could I be wrong?

Angel: Let me think about that. I'm working on my senior project, a security protype that can mask your online identity.

Nai: That could be dangerous in the wrong hands.

Angel: I haven't told anyone about it, except for my professor.

Yu: You're able to do all that?

Angel: Well, it works pretty well so far. It's just a hunch, I don't have any enemies. Unless they were sent from a rival volleyball team, but I doubt that.

Wei Wei: You play?

Angel: I'm here on a scholarship. Which reminds me, I need to go to practice tomorrow afternoon.

Nai: I'm having Yugong take you to the doctor in the morning. If you play sports and have a concussion…

Angel: Who is Yugong?

Yu: It's just a gaming name

After small talk about Angel's project, Mei claimed he wasn't feeling well. KO wanted to hear more about Angel's project, so before saying goodbye he asked her to come back sometime. Everyone was a little shocked, but he explained to her that he was a hacker. Angel was very surprised and interested to work with all of them, so she agreed. Houzi was next to say his goodbyes.

Wei Wei: Lord, we should get going too. But it's not good to leave Miss Angel here alone.

Nai: It's not good to leave her with Yugong either.

Yu: Why not

Wei Wei: You may be right. Mr. Handsome may not have self-control.

Yu: It's not like that. And I have self-control.

Nai: We'll let Miss Angel decide then.

Angel didn't know what to say. Did they mean for her to stay here with Yu alone? He seems very nice, and he did save her from kidnapers. She wasn't afraid of him. To Angel, Yu had this calming aura, and she knew he was a good person with good friends.

Angel: I don't mind Yu staying. I'll make sure he behaves.

Wei Wei: Alright.

Wei Wei hands Angel a little scrap of paper.

Wei Wei: This is my cell phone number. Please call me anytime. Also, I would like to know what the doctor says.

Angel: Thank you, Lady Wei Wei

Wei Wei: Lady? Not you too.

Angel: It fits you.

And with that, Nai and Wei Wei leave for the night. Wei Wei gives silent prayer for both. She believed Angel was not the princess type. In this short visit, Wei Wei liked her quite a bit. She would be a challenge for Yugong. Watching him fall in love was going to be fun. She hopes he survives.

Meanwhile somewhere in the city:

Rose: Sir, they let her get away.

Zhou: How hard is it to bring one girl in.

Rose: It seems like she wasn't alone.

Zhou: Forget the girl, just bring me the laptop. We'll do all we can to get the codes we need.

Rose: Yes Sir


	4. Chapter 5 Mine

Chapter 5: Mine

Yu sits in a chair not too far from the couch Angel was lying on. She stared at the ceiling in her own thoughts. Yu couldn't really get to sleep. It's been one hell of a night. Maybe if he turned the chair around, he could focus on his next move. Nai told him to take Angel to the hospital in the morning. He wondered if those men would go so far to stay till morning. He felt a little nervous and excited to be around her. He couldn't think straight when he was so close to her. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

Angel: What are you thinking?

Yu: I'm thinking of how pretty you are. Wait… I didn't mean to say that.

Angel: So, I'm not pretty.

Yu: No…YES! I need a re-do. I was thinking if it were a good idea to take you to the hospital still.

Angel: I can always go to our team doctor.

Yu: That's a great idea. Why don't I take you to campus first?

Angel stares at Yu for a moment. She thought to herself, does he really want to go through the extra trouble?

Yu: It's no trouble at all.

Angel took a deep breath to control her heart rate. She noticed it was out of control when he read her thoughts. What was it with this guy? She wanted to completely give herself to him, no questions ask. She didn't know why, and she certainly wasn't that kind of person. Her heart was hers to hold, but for an instant she wanted to share it with him.

Angel: Why?

Yu: Why what?

Angel: You've been so helpful to me.

Yu: I think I really like you. The past few hours have been so important to me. It's like, you're mine.

They both stare at each other in silence. It wasn't awkward silence, but more of an understanding of having them both process the situation.

Angel: Yeah, I guess I am.

Yu wanted to shout from the rooftops. He felt like a spark of energy sizzled through his veins. He just sat there with a goofy smile. Angel couldn't help but notice how boyish he looked. She never thought she would be interested in anyone. Her main focus has always been school and volleyball. Was she able to juggle him as well?

Yu: Well let's get some sleep. We'll stop and grab something to eat before heading to campus.

Angel: Sounds like a plan.

Yu: By the way, I saw your friend watching us when the Owner and I tried to stop those guys.

Angel: My friend?

Yu: Yeah, the princess that sat at our table during dinner. The girl you fibbed to.

Angel: Princess? You mean Ushi?

Yu: Oh yeah, was that her name?

Angel: What do you mean she was there?

Yu: While during the struggle, I saw her peak around the corner watching. She didn't say anything or got involved.

Angel: That's odd. Why would she come back?

Yu: Once the situation was under control, she left.

Angel: I'm feeling really uneasy about this whole thing. Maybe I should tell the Head Master what happened.

Yu: Other than missing curfew, I just don't know how He would react to that. It may or may not fall in your favor.

Angel thought about it for moment. She didn't want to risk losing her scholarship. That wasn't an option. This was getting more complicated by the second.

Yu: Don't worry about it. We'll figure it out together, so don't do nothing crazy.

Angel: Reading my thoughts again?

Yu: What was that?

Angel: Never mind, I'll just keep that piece of detail in mind. I usually stay away from her because she can be so mean to me. If I question her, she'll get suspicious.

Angel relaxed on the couch and started to doze off. Her thoughts were a little fuzzy, but she wanted to imagine that Yu Banshan kissed her at that moment. She dreamed of accepting that kiss. She dreamed of returning that kiss. She dreamed of memorizing that kiss. It was such a good dream, she didn't know how she was able to wake up.

Yu wanted to kiss Angel that very moment. The urge to do so wrecked his brain, not to mention his sense of control. How was Nai or any of his brothers able to deal with this? Now really wasn't the time. They were alone, and for her it was an unfamiliar place. Yu didn't want her to not trust him. He leaned back in his chair and tried to think about something else. He had to do anything he could to keep her close. Angel was definitely his. He just hoped she understood that.

The next day went according to plan. Yu took Angel to breakfast and drove her back to campus. After a perfect diagnosis from Doc, Angel thought it would be a good idea to head back to her dorm for a while before practice.

Yu: You're leaving me already?

Angel: Don't sound so sad. We're not aloud to have guest at practice, I guess it's distracting. Plus, the doctor said to rest well after practice.

Yu: Don't forget to call Lady Wei Wei.

Angel: I won't, but more importantly I need to deal with my dormmate. She's not at all happy I missed curfew, and I'm not really feeling great because I lied to her. Nami is very dear to me.

Yu: If she's someone you can trust, tell her the truth. Just keep in mind we don't know what's really going on.

Angel: She is.

Yu left Angel with a promise to call her later. Angel took a deep breath and marched toward her dorm. This wasn't going to be easy. Nami is a great friend, but got a temper. She really didn't sound pleased last night. Angel had to make it up to her. What was Nami going to have her do?


	5. Chapter 6 Friendship

Chapter 6: Friendship

Two days later, Angel found herself in her Professor's office. He was a decent man, probably in his early 40s. The way he taught was fun and easy to understand. Although he was somewhat carefree, sometimes when he thinks no one is looking, he looked very sad. Angel wasn't the type of person that prided in other people problems. She kept that little bit of info to herself.

Professor: Angel, my best student. It's rare that you would request an audience.

Angel: Well, it's about my final project.

Professor: Really, you're having trouble with it? The last time I checked it was damn near perfect.

Angel: Did you tell anyone about it?

Professor: A student came and asked for a reference to help her with a problem. I didn't explain the project in great detail, but I did recommend you. I may have gotten over excited about it too. No one has ever done anything like this before.

Angel: Who was it?

Professor: Well unless they came to you, I can't really say since it's considered student privacy.

Angel: You've already endangered my privacy. I was almost kidnapped a couple of days ago. They were really interested in my laptop.

Professor: Angel, I'm really sorry this happened. In-fact, I'm extremely shocked. I'll tell you, but you can't tell the Head Master. I'll lose my job if this person had anything to do with it.

Angel: Who was it?

Professor: She's a friend of yours, her name is…

Angel was too dazed to realize she wasn't walking back to the dorm, but walking toward the front gates instead. She thought perhaps it was time to tell the Head Master after all. In her freshman year, it was really hard to trust and open up to anyone. Slowly but surely, Angel realized that she was going to be here for four years, so she had to start being herself. Of all people to ask about her project, why did it have to be her?

Meanwhile, back at Zhi Yi Tech:

Nai: Let's have a meeting.

Everyone groans, but Nai just walks toward the meeting room with a grin. He'll never understand why they dreaded meetings so much. Everyone slowly entered the meeting room and to their seats.

Nai: Why does everyone look so down?

Yu: It's Mei, he's so damn gloomy that it's affecting everyone else.

Nai: What's wrong with him? And, where is he?

KO: He's been like this all weekend. He barley eats.

Nai: Houzi?

Houzi: Since Yugong got a girlfriend, our sweet Mei needs to lose some weight.

Nai: That explains a lot, you know how he is with food. It's his one true love.

Houzi: You know, he doesn't need to take me seriously.

Nai: KO, go get him.

KO leaves the room to find Mei. Instead he finds Angel walking through the front door. She seemed a little down too. Did Mei really have that much of an effect? Maybe it was just his imagination.

KO: Hey Angel, Yu is in a meeting right now. Do you mind waiting?

Angel: Hi KO. I didn't mean to intrude.

KO: Not at all, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you.

Angel sat on the very couch she slept on just 2 days ago. She was very happy to hear KO say such a thing. Yu really did have good friends. A few moments later, KO and Mei come up to her.

KO: The meeting shouldn't be that long. If I tell him you're here, Yu won't focus.

Angel: I'm really sorry to pop up like this.

KO: It's no problem.

Angel: Hello Hao Mei, it's good to see you again.

Mei gives her a weak smile and nods. Out of the blue, KO hits him on the back of his head.

KO: Don't be rude.

Mei: My apologies Miss Angel, I'm just not feeling well today.

KO excuses them both and drags Mei to the meeting room. Mei didn't like this at all. KO never hits him, no matter how stupid he acts. He must be very angry at him. Mei wasn't dealing with this little bet very well. He didn't like the way it made him feel. They both walk into the meeting room and KO seats himself. Mei looks around at everyone. The guys looked down and defeated.

Mei: I'm very sorry for being late, and I'm sorry for my attitude also.

Houzi: KO fixed the problem, I'm impressed.

Nai: You're partially to blame too Houzi.

Houzi: I apologize too. Mei, if I've known you would have taken this bet so far in such a short amount of time, I would have backed down.

The meeting only lasted for a half an hour, and Nai dismisses them. KO then tells Yu that Angel was waiting for him out front. Before Yu can run out to her, Mei pulls him to the side.

Mei: I want to apologize to you too.

Yu: To me? There's no need. I'm used to your mood swings.

Mei: I don't have mood swings.

Yu: What do you call this?

Mei laughs and slaps his friend on his back.

Mei: Okay, you got me. I'll take you and your girl out to dinner.

Yu: I'll ask her.

Yu heads out front to meet Angel. He sees her sitting on the couch waiting patiently. She seemed a little off, like something was bothering her. Yu approached her carefully.

Yu: Angel, is everything alright?

Angel: Yeah, I just needed to come by.

Yu: You want to step outside?

Angel nods her head yes and they both walk outside. It was nice out, and the fresh air would help her clear her thoughts.

Yu: I'm surprised you just didn't call.

Angel: I'm sorry.

Yu: No, it's no big deal. What seems to be on your mind?

Angel: I talked with my professor a while ago. He said that a friend of mine asked him about a recommendation, so he told her about me and my project.

Yu waited for her to say who it was. However, he realized that it was really hard for her to say it out loud.

Yu: Angel, I know we just met, but please know that you can trust me.

Angel thought about Yu's words. She did trust him, but lately she's been feeling that she's putting trust in the wrong people. What if Yu and his friends wanted her project too. They would have a good enough reason to have it. She took a deep breath, and stopped walking. She looks up at Yu and she suddenly feels relaxed. She did trust him. She couldn't quite explain it, but she did.

Angel: I can't stay long, Nami has me on an earlier curfew for two weeks.

Yu: She seems like she was worried about you.

Angel: She can be a little scary, but she does care.

Yu: So, I'm guessing it's not your dormmate. Who was it?

Yu leaned into her and held up her chin to face him. He thought about kissing her again, but didn't know if this was a good time to do so. Gaining his trust was more important. Without thinking he leans in closer and kisses her on the forehead. When he looks at her, he sees a tear run down her face.

Angel: She's my friend, she's my leader, she's my Captain.


	6. Chapter 7 Flowing Emotions

Chapter 7: Flowing Emotions

Angel has never considered skipping out on practice. For the first time in her volleyball career, she wasn't certain if she was part of a team. She took her sport very seriously, and being part of a team was just as important. During practice the next day was a challenge. She could barely look her own Captain in the eye. Angel tried so hard to act as if nothing was wrong, but overall it was affecting her performance.

Everyone lined up to do spikes. It was her favorite, but today her heart just wasn't in it. Angel tossed to the ball to Ushi, who played setter, and instead of setting the ball she catches it.

Angel: What happened?

Ushi: You tell me, you always toss high.

Angel tossed another ball and she caught it again.

Angel: Seriously?

Ushi: What's your problem Roanoke? You're not focused at all.

Captain Li: Are you two at it again? This practice is serious, we're going to the semi-finals this weekend.

Angel: I'm aware

Captain Li: Angel, why don't you take 5. You've been over doing it.

Angel looked at both girls. The other team members stopped what they were doing. Angel remembered what Yu told her. He said not to cause a scene. It was so difficult, all she wanted was answers. All she wanted was to lash out at someone, anyone. Dammit she wanted to cry. She felt so alone. Angel took a deep breath and mustered up the courage to agree with the Captain and sat in the bleachers. After a few moments, Captain Li told everyone to take a break. Ushi came up to the bleachers and joined Angel.

Ushi: You don't seem like yourself these days.

Angel: Please don't give me a pep talk. I just want to be alone.

Ushi: No, you don't want to be alone.

Angel: You're right I don't.

Ushi: Is that why you started to play volleyball?

Angel: Being on a team mean family to me. I didn't know my Dad. My mom abandoned me at a bus stop when I was 5 years old. It took me 10 years to be adopted. My adopted family means so much to me, I don't want to ever let them down.

Angel felt a huge lump in her throat. She's never mentioned her real parents before. Where did all that even come from? What really choked her up was who she was telling it to.

After some serious negotiations with Nami, Angel was cleared to go out on a date with Yu. It was only two days before the semi finals and Angel was desperate to unwind and not think about the match for a while. Nami knew that this wasn't something new. Angel would always ask her dormmates to hang out before an important meet. She explained to them some time ago that it helps calm her nerves.

Nami: By the way Angel, I would like to meet this guy.

Angel: Why?

Nami: What do you mean why? For the past 4 years, you've never been interested in anyone.

Angel: I'm busy.

Nami: And you're still busy with finals and the end of your volleyball season.

Angel: I guess so.

Nami: He's probably this guy with a goofy grin, thinks himself handsome, and with a less serious personality unless it's needed.

Angel: Has anyone ever told you that you're scary?

Nami: Every now and then.

Nami walks Angel to the front gates where Yu is there to meet her. Angel introduces them. Nami seemed very pleased with a little wink to Angel. Angel takes it as an approval and off they go. They ended up at the little outdoor eatery where they first met. This was the first time Angel been back since that day. She's been meaning to come back and thank the Owner for helping her.

Angel: You know, I really love this place

Yu: My first time coming here is when you snatched me off the street that day.

Angel: I didn't snatch.

Yu: Oh, and what would you call it?

Angel: It was a tug of desperation.

Yu: Wow.

The Owner comes out and gets very emotional when seeing Angel. Angel gives him a warm kiss on the cheek and thanks him from the bottom of her heart. The Owner blushed and took their order.

Yu: So, what happened at practice today?

Angel: I definitely lost some of my composure today and I wasn't focused at all.

Yu: I had a feeling it wasn't going to be easy.

Angel: I'm usually not bothered, but this can't go on for long. The semi championship game is this weekend. What am I supposed to do?

Yu: Don't worry, you'll find your focus again. Who are you playing anyway?

Angel: Fudan

Yu: You mean the Pink Ladies?

Angel: Yeah, how did you know?

Yu: We were in a basketball tournament in Shanghai one year. They were finishing up a game before we played, so we waited and watched them.

Angel: Oh, so they made an impression on you eh?

Yu: Nothing like that! I've never seen volleyball on that kind of level.

Angel: Then you should come to the game on Saturday.

Yu: Oh, I was already looking forward to it.

Angel: Really?

Yu: Yep, and I invited the crew too. I hope you don't get embarrassed.

Angel: I think I'm starting to find my focus again.

Angel honestly felt like this wasn't their first date. It was like they've done this a million times. Dinner went on so smoothly. The more she got to know about Yu, the more time she wanted to spend with him. The only thing she could think about was how much she wanted him to watch her play. When Nami and the rest of her dormmates watch her play, she gives it 110%. She couldn't explain how it makes her feel, but she didn't want to let them down. She would be straight up showing off if Yu came, and she couldn't wait.

They finished dinner early and just walked around town. They end up in front of a nice apartment complex surrounded by peonies. It was quiet and the a few lamps were coming on outside the building. They sat on a cute bench outside the main entrance.

Yu: Tell me more about you.

Angel: You probably know me better than my own family.

Yu: I don't know about that.

Angel: Who's my favorite band?

Yu: BTS

Angel: See, you don't like boy bands.

Yu: I guess you know me well too.

Angel: You're easy to read.

Yu: Is that a good or bad thing?

Angel: For me, it's a good thing. I don't spend time trying to figure someone out. But you're… not complicated. I really like that about you.

Yu finally had his moment to lean in to kiss her. If the Heavens parted and smiled upon him, Yu wouldn't even had noticed because he was so entranced. He touched her softly on her neck. Her skin was so soft and it drove him crazy. If Yu could make this kiss last forever…well he was trying really hard. Suddenly it started to rain out of the blue. Yu broke the kiss and took her hand to run inside the building. Angel sneezed.

Yu: Maybe we should get you dried off before I take you back home.

Angel: It doesn't look like it's letting up.

Yu: My house is upstairs.

Angel: You live here?

Yu: Your teammates will kill me if I got you sick.

Angel: You live here!

Yu: Of course.

Angel: Is this a setup?

Yu: No! Honestly, we walked a bit but ended up here. It was a coincidence, I swear.

Angel studied him for second before she sneezed again. He was right about one thing; her teammates would kill him. She was pretty sure Nami would jump in too just because. Not that she didn't trust him, but she's never been at a boy's house, at least not by herself. This wasn't just any boy's house, this was her boyfriend's home. She noticed that he was still holding her hand and decided it was okay.

Yu led Angel upstairs to the front door. Once inside, he told her to stay in the foyer and he went to turn on the lights throughout the house. His home was tidy and in order. She didn't expect that at all. She hoped for a little chaos and embarrassment. It would have seemed a little more real. He came back with an extra pail of slippers and an extra t-shirt.

Yu: You can change in the bathroom that is across the hall. I'll put your wet shirt in the dryer.

Angel went and changed quickly. She came back and joined Yu in the living room.

Angel: You have a nice place.

Yu: Thanks, I usually have a cleaning crew come once a week.

I knew it, Angel thought to herself.

Angel: Well that's smart since you work so much.

Yu wanted to kiss her again, but he could tell she was nervous about being here. He would have to bring her back another time. He got up and put the clothes in the dryer. While he stepped away, Angel's cell phone rang. It was Nami. Angel contemplated on answering since it wasn't time to go home yet. She chose the latter.

Angel: Yes Nami

Nami: I need you to come home.

Her voice sounded shaky.

Angel: Nami, what's wrong.

Nami: Someone broke into our dorm and ransacked the place. Every laptop is missing.


	7. Chapter 8 What Happens Next?

Chapter 8: What Happens Next?

Yu and Angel back it back to campus with Administrators waiting at the front gate. Because it was after hours, Yu wasn't allowed in. Angel promised to call him and he left with a quick kiss to the forehead. One of the Admins that she recognized escorted her to her dorm building, where Nami comes running out to hug her. Angel never seen her like this before, she was clearly shaking.

Angel: What happened?

Nami: No one was here, but it looks like someone broke in the front door. The place is completely trashed.

Angel: You said the laptops were gone.

Nami: They let me in to look around, but those were the only items missing that I could see.

Angel: Where are the other girls?

Nami: They called their parents and the Admins allowed them to go home for now.

Angel: What about you?

Nami: I'm going home too, I just wanted to wait for you.

Angel recognized Nami's mother running up behind her.

Angel: I'll be fine. I'll talk to the Admin first.

Nami: You should come stay with us. Besides I have lots of important questions for you.

Angel: Like what?

Nami: Like who's shirt are you wearing.

Angel looked down and realized that she never grabbed her shirt that got wet from the rain earlier. She felt a little embarrassed, but managed to dodge the question.

Angel: I'll call you and let you know what I'll do. I'll need to call my Dad first anyway.

Nami promised to come to the game on Saturday and hugged her goodbye. Angel was able to find the Admin and talk to her. Their house Admin was an older lady that was very old fashioned. Angel liked her very much. After Angel explained to her that she was off campus, she was free to go. However, no one was allowed back in the room until further notice. Good thing she left her laptop at Zhi Yi Tech.

She called Yu:

Angel: I can't stay on campus.

Yu: You can stay with me.

Angel: I very well can't stay with you. Besides, my Dad would never allow it.

Yu: I can stay at the office.

Angel: No, I would feel really bad.

Yu: Don't, besides I have a lot of work to do before the business trip to Hong Kong on Monday. Other than that, I'm sure I can stay at Hao Mei's house for a while.

Angel forgot about the business trip coming up. Yu and the some of the others will be out of town for three days. If Mei didn't mind Yu staying, then it wouldn't be all bad.

Angel: I'll call my Dad now. Can you meet me at the front gate?

Yu: I'm already here.

Angel talked to her Dad about what was going on. She told him everything from the project to someone trying to steal it. He wasn't very happy that the school would allow this to happen, but she assured him that her Professor would take care of it. As for her living arrangements, she told him that she would stay with a teammate that was off campus. Even though Yu wouldn't be there, she didn't have the heart to tell him about Yu just yet. Her Dad wanted her home, but he already knew that wasn't going to happen. He sent her money to buy clothes and food for the next 2 weeks. She really missed him. With him being in the States, he was just so far away. Angel wished that he was here with her.

It was still early, so they decided to head to Zhi Yi Tech. When they arrived, the main group was there. Yu had already updated them on the situation on their way there. Everyone meets them except for Nai and Wei Wei, who are in Nai's office.

Wei Wei: I should be against Angel staying at Yugong's house.

Nai: You and I were in a similar situation.

Wei Wei: But Yu is not you.

Nai: You're right he's not. But you have to admit he has grown up on us the past 2 years.

Wei Wei: I don't like this.

Nai: I'll tell Mei to keep an eye on him

Wei Wei groans

Nai: Okay, I'll tell KO to keep an eye on Yugong. I don't think her school will keep them off campus for too long. Besides, we'll be at the game on Saturday and we'll be out of town next week.

Wei Wei: I can't believe you're okay with this.

Nai: I thought you liked Angel.

Wei Wei: I do, but it's too soon.

Nai: Too soon for what?

Wei Wei: You know.

Nai: Nope, why don't you tell me.

Wei Wei groans again and gives up. Perhaps she was putting too much thought into it. This was Yu Ban-Shan they were talking about. Wei Wei was excited to see more of Angel while the guys were away in Hong Kong. They could even have a sleep over. While Wei Wei pondered over all the things she and her new friend could do, Nai only thought about what he could do with his wife later on. It was good to be married. Wei Wei thought it were a bad idea for them to be alone, but Nai thought the complete opposite. He secretly gave his friend the best of luck.

Houzi knocks on the door and the gang comes in.

Houzi: Are we interrupting?

Nai: Not at all, what are your plans tonight?

Houzi: Angel doesn't have classes or practice tomorrow. Let's go shoot some pool.

Wei Wei: Are you sure, Angel?

Angel: I just have to study for a writing final tomorrow.

Nai: Then it settled.

Everyone is excited and makes their way to the cars. Yu and Angel wait until everyone exits the office before Nai and Wei Wei.

Yu: Go on, you can ask them anything.

Wei Wei: Ask us what?

Angel: I was wondering if you would go shopping with me tomorrow.

Wei Wei: Of course, is that all.

Angel started to fidget with her fingers. A bad habit when she got nervous. Yu was there to give her a little nudge.

Angel: Well um, I would like to continue with my project for a grade. But I was wondering if Lord Nai would like to have the software.

Nai looked at Yu, but he only shrugged his shoulders.

Nai: This sounds like a business negotiation.

Angel: Well, not really. I'm willing to give it to you.

Nai: I'll tell you what, Friday afternoon we'll setup a meeting to discuss.

Angel: You mean a real business meeting?

Nai: Yes, I have a business proposal to ask of you as well.


	8. Chapter 9 Simplicity

Chapter 9: Simplicity

At Zhou Incorporated, the office was dark and empty. It was late and everyone had gone home for today except for Mr. Zhou and his head Technician, Daze. Daze has given his boss the bad news that the laptops that were confiscated were not the right ones. He managed to get into them, but didn't find any man-made software.

Zhou: This software that my niece found out about could change this company around.

Daze: Do you think it works?

Zhou: She said that the Professor was really passionate about it. Not only that but this foreign girl is extremely smart.

Daze: A software that can mask the user's identity. It would be exceptional to get our hands on it. Why don't you just buy it from this student?

Zhou: This just seemed much easier. Besides, it would be grand if my company was the one to solely provide it.

Daze: So, what now?

Zhou: According to a few spies, she's surrounded by people and well liked. We won't be able to attempt to kidnap again since I found out she's the adopted daughter of Dr. Rai Cao Jin.

Daze: He works for the World Health Organization.

Zhou: Everyone in China knows who he is. He had a lot of part in helping our Country when it was in dire need.

Daze: There must be some way to get what we need without a threat to the girl. Something simple.

Zhou: Or a way we just don't get caught.

Yu Ban-Shan was probably on cloud nine right about now. He never thought in a million years that he would find someone like Angel. To him, she was everything he needed and he didn't even know it. She balanced him out. She made him act more mature without even trying. One of the best parts, is that his friends greatly approved. He wasn't going to let her go, ever. He had a feeling that Nai and Wei Wei were rooting for him, but he didn't want to jinx it. He was just really happy for the support. Yu decided to protect Angel as soon as he carried her through Zhi Yi Tech's doors.

After their outing, Yu, KO, and Mei take Angel back to Yu's house. He also had to pack a bag for himself, so he went up to get her settled in.

KO: I'll give you 30 minutes.

Yu: Seriously KO

KO: And your time starts now.

Angel laughed while Yu shoved her out the car and ran her upstairs to his apartment. Yu invites her inside and turns on all the lights. He leads her to the bedroom.

Yu: Ok, it's kinda scary when KO is serious about something.

Angel sat on the bed and watched him work. He got out a duffle back and started adding some folded clothes inside. The bathroom was inside of this bedroom, and he went inside and grabbed a few items. He was packed for a few days in no time. He went back to the closet and pulled out a t-shirt and shorts.

Yu: Ok, let's get you situated.

Angel: Are you sure this is alright.

Yu: Don't worry, and I'm not that far either. Mei and KO are really close and we'll be here if you need us.

Angel: I mentioned it to Lady Wei Wei, and she was alright with it too. How come?

Yu: Because she and Nai were in a similar situation when she had no place to go.

Angel: Really?

Yu: He claims he stayed at his parent's house, but I don't buy it.

Angel: Why don't you?

Yu: Nai would never tell us any details, especially if it's something we really want to know. It's just how he is.

Angel agreed with him to herself. Lord Nai was definitely a mystery, but in a seductive way. He seemed like the type that liked to keep other people guessing at his motives.

Yu: You can sleep in these until you go shopping tomorrow. I have an extra toothbrush on the shelf in the bathroom. Clean towels are in this closet. There should be plenty of food in the kitchen just in case, but we can go again sometime tomorrow.

Angel: I just don't know how to thank you.

Yu: I think you already are. Just make yourself at home.

Angel: It looks like you got 10 minutes left.

Yu: Ah, you've been keeping track too.

Angel: Just to see how long I have to kiss you.

At that moment, Yu had no arguments, jokes, or even a straight comment to make. He lifted her in his arms and did what he was told. He kissed the hell out of her. It was so passionate that he felt his bones shiver. He somehow managed to get that damn bun in her hair undone, and it fell over her shoulders and his. Angel pulled away to pull her hair back.

Yu: No, leave it.

Angel: It's really long.

Yu: I know, I really like it this way.

Angel always thought of her hair as a nuisance. It didn't matter how often she cut it, it came back longer and stronger. Yu ran his fingers through her hair and it felt really good. Everything with him felt really good. He kissed her and played with her hair until KO came and knocked on the door. She couldn't wait to explore this side of him. He was just so simple, and she really loved that about him.

The next morning, Yu was back at the house bright and early. They went out for breakfast and then he dropped Angel off at Nai and Wei Wei's home. The two went out shopping and spent most of the day together. The day was very relaxing, just what Angel needed before the big game. She really enjoyed her time with Lady Wei Wei. She sure did know how to strike a bargain with the shop keepers. While sitting outside a coffee shop, Angel spots Captain Li talking to a man she didn't recognize. The Captain had her back towards her.

Angel: Lady Wei Wei, switch seats with me.

Wei Wei: That's an odd request.

Angel: Please

Wei Wei got up and they switched seats so that the Captain wouldn't see her when she got up. She was also able to eavesdrop. It wasn't odd to be in this neighborhood, but the Captain didn't live on campus or on this side of town.

Wei Wei: Do you know them?

Angel nodded her head yes.

Captain Li: So, they weren't the right laptops, now what?

Daze: You're Uncle wants to try threats, but I don't think that will work.

Captain Li: You're right, you can't threaten Angel. She's a lot tougher than you think.

Daze: Any suggestions?

Captain Li: Why don't I just ask her?

Daze: Ask her? Just like that, she'll give you all the answers you want?

Captain Li: Well I am her friend, as well as her Captain. She won't suspect anything.

Daze: It wouldn't hurt to try. Your Uncle is set on violence if he doesn't get what he wants.

Captain Li: If we win tomorrow's game, we'll have a victory celebration, I can ask her then.

Daze: Rose, we just need to know where the software is.

Captain Li (Rose): It should be easy enough.


	9. Chapter 10 Game Day

Chapter 10: Game Day

After a few moments, Angel signals Wei Wei time to go. They both got up quietly and walked toward Wei Wei's apartment complex. They didn't say anything until they were safely inside the home. Once inside, Angel let out a huge sigh of relief that they didn't get caught. Ai Rose Li was a mystery indeed. Angel didn't know that she went by her second name. She guessed that she's using it as an alias. Which was smart because not too many people knew about it. Angel only knew by accident when she answered her cell phone one practice. Captain Li didn't know about the details of that. While Wei Wei served tea, they waited for Nai to come and pick them up for Angel's meeting.

Wei Wei: Who were they?

Angel: The girl is my volleyball captain, as for the guy, I have no idea.

Wei Wei: He looks like a techy guy.

Angel: You think so?

Wei Wei: Well, it's just a guess, but I do hang around them a lot.

Angel: Yeah, I can see that. So, she wants me to tell her where my project is huh? I wonder what should I do?

Wei Wei: I wouldn't worry about it too much. You need to focus on your meeting and the game tomorrow.

Angel: You're right. She doesn't know that I know about her involvement.

Wei Wei smiled and nodded in agreement with her friend. Angel was right, this Miss Li didn't know. And that gave Wei Wei a brilliant idea.

At Zhi Yi Tech, Angel sat across from Xiao Nai in his office. She had her laptop in front of her. Angel was still willing to give his company the technology. If they infused it correctly, they would be able to setup a grand security that would keep hackers at bay for years to come. They had KO, who was already a great hacker, use their current software and database to test the strengths and find holes.

Nai: Miss Roanoke

Angel: Just call me Angel.

Nai: Then you can just call me Nai. I want to take the time to see what your future plans are.

Angel: My future plans?

Nai: Yes, you're in a technology field. Clearly you have a lot of skills that can take you far. What are your plans after graduation?

Angel: I guess my plans were to always go back to America. It wouldn't be too difficult to find a job in my field.

Nai: And now?

Angel knew the question referred to Yu. She just hasn't really had time to think about it. Nor have they actually talked about it.

Angel: I honestly don't know.

Nai: Well, that's good enough for me.

Angel: It's good that I don't know my future plans?

Nai: I would like for you to work for me and my team. Like I said, you have great skills. You're also very knowledgeable. I don't get beaten very often in the Greek Competition. I was pretty proud of that record.

Angel: That was you?!

Nai: KO had the second highest score.

Angel: Then why did you try to identify me?

Nai: So that I could make this same proposal.

Angel was pretty certain that if she never met Nai and the crew, she would have flat out said no. Going back home was always the ideal plan. She was already feeling homesick without her Dad. But things started getting better when Yu came into her life. Were her plans meant to be changed? She had a lot to think about, including talking to Yu about it.

Angel: Could I have some time to think about it?

Nai: You can take as much time as you need. My offer still stands.

GAME DAY – SEMI CHAMPIONSHIPS

The gymnasium was fully packed with Yang University supporters. As Angel and the team sat on their side of the net stretching, the crowd was chatty and filled with energy. Angel soaked up all that energy for herself. She was focused and excited that her friends were there. She was able to spot them when she entered the gym. Today was going to be epic, and nothing could stop her.

Ushi: Roanoke, are you ready?

Angel: I'm all fired up today.

Ushi: I think your confidence really rubs off the rest of us sometimes.

Angel: I just feel like it's been ages since I got to play. I'm more than ready.

With that the team lined up on the serving line for free serves. Ushi stood beside Angel as Captain Li stood on her other side. Angel wasn't going to let the Captain ruin her vibe today. She thought about ignoring her, but that would make anyone suspicious. Angel still spoke to her, but she just kept it short. Angel's focus was too strong.

Up in the stands, Yu had the biggest game face and he wasn't even playing. His friends watched him as he cheered over every move Angel made during warm up. It was so obvious that he was in love. No one found it weird that it's been only 1 week, but what a week it's been. The rest of the friends joined in with cheering.

Houzi: Bro, what do you think?

Yu: She looks totally focused, like this week hasn't been crazy at all.

Mei: You're right, how does she do that?

Houzi: Great athletes know how to channel themselves during game day.

Mei: Is that really true?

Yu: Absolutely, Ask Nai.

Nai: She's completely focused.

The referee blew her whistle and the Captain and Co-Captains from each team faced off to flip a coin. The Pink Ladies won the toss and decided to receive. Both teams lined up. Angel played as wing spiker, so she was positioned on the left side. Ushi was the setter, so she was positioned in the middle. Captain Li's position is the middle blocker. The Captain served first with a no touch ace. Just what they needed to start off the game. She serves again and the other team manages to get the ball up.

The spiker on the right goes up for the kill but Angel and Ushi are able to block. The gymnasium vibrates with loud cheers and clapping. This is what fuels Angel the most. The noise doesn't break her concentration at all, but it excites her. Just knowing that her boyfriend was probably leading the crowd made her smile.

Angel finally gets her turn to serve. Although she's a wing spiker, her serves are her deadliest. This wasn't their first showdown with the Pink Ladies, they knew it too. Angel's jump serve was something Yang University students and staff live to see. She stands as far back as she can go, rolls the ball in her hands until the referee blows her whistle. Angel takes three steps forward, gives a high toss with a crazy spin, jumps and smashes the ball until her hand stings. Ace. The other team didn't even move. Even the crowd had a late reaction, but not her teammates. They knew it was coming.

With three more aces for Angel, the ball finally went out. She definitely put too much force on that last one. As her teammates high five her and tell her good job, the crowd doesn't let up and is amazed of the four aces in a row. The Pink Ladies call a time out and it gives Angel some time to rehydrate.

Ushi: Damn Roanoke, four in a row.

Angel: Told you I was fired up.

~Somewhere in the stands~

Houzi: Damn Yugong, your girl is on fire!

Yu: I'm freakin speechless right now.

Wei Wei: I've only seen guys serve like that, like in the Olympics.

Nai: You're right, most female players don't do a high jump serve. But if they are good at it, it's a big advantage.

Mei: Little Sis is dangerous!

KO: Oh, it's Little Sis now?

Mei: She's family, isn't she?

Everyone agreed in unison. Angel was family, and what a great member to be added to the crew.

Yang University Ladies take the first two sets. Angel had no signs of slowing down. The game has been so exhilarating. The Pink Ladies have been falling apart psychologically. That was the Captain's specialty. She would always keep the other team guessing. Captain Ai Li was the perfect decoy.

The final round was brutal for both teams. Each team took a point, mainly due to errors. Too bad it was Angel's turn to serve again. The Pink Ladies were on their guard. They knew that Yang had a chance at widening the gap. It was just no use. Angel's jump serve was their weakness. Each time they thought the ball would go out because it was so fast. When they thought it was in, someone touched the ball that would have been out.

Yang was up by five before the Pink Ladies got the ball back. A timeout is called.

Captain Li: Alright Ladies, I think it's time to end this game.

Ushi: Angel's serves have been fire, but they really haven't seen her kills yet.

Angel: The Outside Hitters have been solid.

Captain Li: They have, but they are starting to get used to them. Let's change it up.

The girls would always change tactics near the end of a match. It would confuse the other team. If it didn't work, they would go back after a while. The whistle blew and they were back in their positions. Angel was back on the left side, her favorite spot. The Captain was right, she hasn't done a lot of spikes in this game. She's been too busy blocking and it got hard for Ushi to set her up. Angel's arm was warm, which was a good sign.

Instead of fully blocking the shot, Angel tipped the ball to land in play in the center. The Captain was able to set the ball to Ushi to setup the play. Ushi tosses it high to the left side. Angel takes one step back, and two steps forward to jump as high as she can. She takes the swing right before looking over the net. She aims for an empty spot on the court, and kills the ball. The ball hit the floor so hard that the crowd went silent for a brief moment until the referee blew her whistle to confirm the point.

A couple of similar plays later and the crowd just couldn't keep up anymore and neither did the other team. Ushi passes the ball all around the court, so it wasn't just Angel making the points. Again, it kept the team from guessing. The Captain wasn't the only decoy after all.

Yu: Here it is, match point.

Wei Wei: Match point?

Yu: Yep, this is the last point of the game. If they get this one, we win.

Even though it was match point, Yang was still 110% focused. Their concentration as a team was flawless. Another phycological prospect. They knew they would lose the game once that formation of focus was broken. The plan was to always break the other team first. It's just the way how they played. But then they added a powerhouse like Angel. They were pretty sure the other team thought that they would pass it to Angel for the final win.

The play was setup beautifully. Just as the ball was bumped to Ushi, everyone thought she would set the ball. Instead Ushi puts it away on the other side of the net. No one saw it coming as Angel and the Opposite Hitter both faked spiking the ball at the same time. It happened so fast that some people in the crowd missed it. The whistle blew and it was all over.

The crowd burst into an uproar. The Yang Ladies were heading to the National Championships! There were claps, high fives, and tears going around the gym. Angel and Ushi hugged it out while jumping up and down like fangirls at their favorite band's show. They all quickly lined up, and bowed to their opponents. The crew goes to congratulate Angel. The boy's teases Yu and makes him hug her last. The hug lingers a little longer than everyone else.

Yu: You were great out there.

Angel: Thanks, we practiced really hard for this.

Mei: Its no wonder you got a volleyball scholarship. That was insane.

KO: Have you ever thought about going pro?

Angel: Pro? Oh, I don't know if they even know who I am.

Yu: Are you kidding? The Olympic team has to know.

Wei Wei: They will when you play in the Championships.

Angel: I can't believe we're going. We missed it last year, but this year we have some awesome Freshmen.

Yu: This causes for a celebration.

Ushi: Indeed, it does.

Angel: Everyone, this is my teammate Chen Ushi.

Mei: The Setter, you were awesome too.

Ushi: Oh um, thanks.

(Man): I would like to say that you ladies are always a treat to watch.

Everyone turns around to the man that spoke. He was tall and handsome for an older man. He had a full gray of hair with a suit and tie with a fancy cane. Angel runs into the man's arms.

Angel: Daddy!


	10. Chapter 11: Reunion

Chapter 11: Reunion

Sometime later in the locker room: The team decided to celebrate off campus. They all agreed to do karaoke. Ushi cringed at the idea and Angel just wanted to be with her friends. Luckily her Dad was there, so she had a great excuse not to go. Angel saw the desperation in Ushi's face and invited her to come along. However, the Captain was against it.

Captain Li: What is this? You two never hang out, or get along.

Ushi: Aren't you the one saying that we should get along?

Captain Li: It's true, but…

Ushi: Don't you see I'm trying?

Captain Li: I can see that, I just don't know why.

Ushi: Captain, with all due respect, you don't need to know everything. We don't know much about you either.

Captain Li: I don't have any secrets.

Ushi walks away back to her locker. She knew that the Captain had lots of secrets. She knew that Ai Rose Li was under the influence of her Uncle. She also knew that her Uncle had targeted Angel. Ushi and Angel never got along, but she was still her teammate. Ushi realized that she and Angel work very well together on the court. Over the years, Ushi had been jealous of Angel. Angel was smart, pretty, witty, and one hell of a volleyball player. When she found out a little about the Captain's betrayal, she's been keeping a close eye on Angel. It wouldn't fix the wrong Ushi has done toward Angel in the past, but she was moving in the right direction.

Yu and Nai waited outside the gymnasium along with Angel's Dad, Dr. Cao Jin.

Dr. Cao Jin: I had the chance to talk with my daughter. She's had a tough week, but has managed to find some very supportive new friends.

Yu: I think we're the ones that are lucky.

Dr. Cao Jin: I believe that it was you that saved her.

Yu: I would have done it for anyone.

Dr. Cao Jin: How would you like to date my daughter?

Yu: Well, I Um…

Nai: My wife and I were just saying how great they are together.

Dr. Cao Jin: Ha, then it's settled.

Yu just had the most mind-blowing short conversation of his life. Did Angel's dad just approve? He's a smart guy, perhaps he already knew they were dating. He knew that talking to one of China's legends was hard enough, but he didn't expect this. Thank goodness Nai jumped in. Meeting her Dad was very unexpected and nerve wrecking. From what he knew about him, he was a highly respected Doctor that participated in a Country Crisis. He was recognized as a hero and moved on to serve as top chairman of the World Health Organization. When Angel told him about him it was almost unreal. The girls seemed to be ready and walked in their direction, another save.

Angel walks up and hugs her Dad again. She really did miss him. She then walks over to Yu and grabs his hand.

Angel: My teammate Chen Ushi will be joining us. I hope no one minds.

Wei Wei: Not at all, you were amazing.

Ushi: Thanks, you all can just call me Ushi. I like my first name way more.

Angel: Where is everyone else?

Yu: Mei, Houzi, and KO went to the office for a quick conference call. They were tying up loose ends for the upcoming trip.

Nai: They will meet us at Grand Lizue when they finish, but we can head over.

Ushi: Grand Lizue? Don't you need a reservation?

Nai: Already taken care of.

Yu: Is there something bothering you?

Angel: Nami said she would show up today, but I haven't seen her.

Yu: Maybe she got held up somewhere?

Angel: I'll call her when we get to the restaurant. Maybe she can meet us.

Yu: That sounds like a good idea.

Everyone started walking to the cars to head out. Angel's Dad rode with her, Yu, and Ushi.

Angel: Is Mom here too?

Dr. Cao Jin: Actually, I'm here on business. The timing couldn't have been more perfect.

Angel: I still can't believe it. And to think you didn't say anything, keeping secrets is not your forte.

Dr. Cao Jin: Well, it wasn't easy.

Yu: How long will you be in town?

Dr. Cao Jin: Just for the weekend I'm afraid. But it won't be long until Angel graduates. She'll be home in no time.

Angel thought about that last comment. There was a possibility that she wouldn't go back home. She wondered if she could make a decision while her Dad was present. Angel stayed silent on the matter for now.

Dr. Cao Jin: You're mighty quite My Dear.

Angel: Oh, sorry. Just caught me thinking to myself.

Dr. Cao Jin: I was hoping to meet your teammate that helped you with finding a place to stay on such short notice.

Angel forgot about that.

Ushi: That would be me Dr. Cao Jin.

Dr. Cao Jin: Oh, my Dear, why didn't you say so?

Angel: I thought I mentioned that.

They all arrived at the place without any incidents. It was located in the City, but it wasn't that much of a drive. Yu spotted Mei, Houzi, and KO waiting for them at the entrance.

Angel: You two go ahead, I would like to talk to my Dad for a few minutes.

Yu: Sure, we'll see you inside.

Angel and Dr. Cao Jin walked over to a white bench surrounded by purple and white orchids. The landscaping was beautiful here. It helped her relax as for some reason being serious with her Dad made her nervous.

Dr. Cao Jin: You know, I really like this Ban Shan young man. You two should get to know each other more.

Angel: I like him a lot too. But what will happen when I graduate?

Dr. Cao Jin: That's up to you.

Angel: What do you mean?

Dr. Cao Jin: Whatever decisions you make will be your own. Your mother and I will support you 100%.

Angel: I just always thought I would come straight home and find work.

Dr. Cao Jin: You have met our expectations farther than you think. I want you to build a life for yourself.

Angel: I just want you two to be proud of me.

Dr. Cao Jin: Perhaps it's just something I haven't said to you out loud, but I've always been proud of you, my Dear.

Angel: You have?

Dr. Cao Jin: Always. Now, I take it that you are staying at this young man's home?

Angel: Yes, but he's staying with his friends. I have the place to myself, I promise.

Dr. Cao Jin: Ha ha ha, you two remind me of your mother and I. But that's another story. There is something else on your mind.

Angel: I got a job offer from Mr. Xiao Nai. Although, I wouldn't mind coming home, I really like it here too.

Dr. Cao Jin: You have plenty of time to think about it. Just remember, don't make a deal because you're in love. Take the time to ponder about all of your options.

Angel: Did Mom have to make a decision like that?

Dr. Cao Jin: Ha, you'll have to ask her about that.

While heading inside she thought about calling Nami. Either she missed her at the game or something did come up. Angel would call tomorrow to give her the good news about the win. The night went on with lots of old stories and laughs between old and new friends. Dr. Rai Cao Jin excused himself early as he had an early meeting and a late flight the next day. The Doctor even invited Yu to come to America for a visit. Yu looked like he was going to faint. Everyone wished the Doctor well, and he was on his way as Nai had already called a taxi for him. Angel thought this to be one of the best days she's had in a long time. Her Dad just approved of her boyfriend. Angel and Ushi have indeed gotten close, but right now it seemed that she was getting closer to KO. She was surrounded by people that she has grown to care about in a short amount of time. What was missing?

Some hours later…

Zhou: I had a feeling that my niece would fail. She's not strong enough.

Daze: I don't think taking her dormmate was necessary.

Zhou: She'll be fine, we don't have her tied up like we're savages. All I need to do now is wait.

Daze: What about the meetings in Hong Kong next week?

Zhou: We'll take her with us. No one would know who she is or care for that matter.

Daze: This technology better be worth the trouble.

Zhou: It will be.


	11. Chapter 12: Just the Girls

Chapter 12: Just the Girls

The weekend came and went too quickly for Angel's liking. She called Nami numerous times, but she never answered. Angel guessed if she was just busy. Speaking of being busy, Angel had a full weekend before the boys left to go to Hong Kong. Angel and Yu got to spend most of Sunday together. Somehow Yu managed to get away from KO. Around midnight or so, KO came by the apartment to pick him up. He says that he was just doing what the Boss told him to. Angel couldn't help but laugh. They were all committed to Nai.

Angel wasn't able to see Yu off at the airport. She had to turn in her writing paper and she had one exam. They all walked outside. KO walked to the car and gave them a few more minutes.

Yu: I'll be home before you know it.

Angel: I may be back on campus by the time you come back.

Yu makes a disappointed face.

Yu: I still know where to find you.

Angel: That's comforting.

Yu: Something is bothering you.

Angel: How?

Yu: You're really easy to read.

Angel: Dido

Yu: Well?

Angel: I'm getting worried about Nami. I've even left voice messages; I never do that.

Yu: You don't?

Angel: It's because she always answers. She will always have her phone glued to her hip. It's just the way she is.

Yu: What about your other dormmates?

Angel: They haven't heard anything either.

Yu: Okay, do you have campus security?

Angel: Yeah, I do.

Yu: Good, I would start with them. Have someone go with you.

Angel looked down and thought about what they would say, or even if they believed her. Yu lifts her chin up to face him.

Yu: It'll be alright. Remember I'll have my phone off, so just leave a message if it's important.

Angel: I will, I promise!

Yu: You and your promises.

The following day, Angel found herself at the Head Master's office. Seems like the campus security was also looking for Nami when she reported her missing. No one was admitted back into the dorm yet, so it wasn't odd that she wasn't around. However, when Nami's mother called the campus everyone started to get concerned.

Head Master: Angel, when was the last time you've see Nami?

Angel: The night of the break in. Her mother came to get her and she told me she would be at the game Saturday.

Head Master: She didn't show?

Angel: No. I didn't think anything of it. I just thought she got caught up with being at home.

The Head Master takes a deep breath and sits back in her chair. Angel could tell that she was worried. She cared about the entire student body. She even knew everyone by first name. The Head Master always made it her business to know what went on at her school. A knock sounded at the door and the Head Master summoned them in. Suddenly Ushi appears in the office.

Head Master: It's so rare to see two of my star players in my office at once.

Ushi: I think Nami was kidnapped.

Head Master: I beg your pardon.

Ushi: I think it was the same people who tried to take Angel.

Head Master: Angel, you were almost kidnapped?! And you never reported this?

Angel: What makes you think it was them?

Ushi: I just know okay.

Head Master: Stop, the both of you. I don't know what's going on, but I want the whole story…now.

After Angel told her side of the story, Ushi filled in a lot of blanks. It seems that Angel wasn't the only one that had secrets. The Captain had one day confided to Ushi how she disliked Angel. Angel was already beside herself with the Captain, but that just straight broke her heart. Captain Li was a dear friend to Angel all this time, and it was all a lie. There were so many questions she wanted to ask Ushi, but now wasn't the time. The most important thing right now was to find Nami who could be in real danger.

Head Master: Ushi, does Ai know where Nami could be.

Ushi: No, apparently her Uncle doesn't think she's capable of doing things his way.

Angel: How do you know all this?

Ushi: The Head Tech happens to be my brother. He goes by the name Daze.

Angel: Daze?

Ushi: He's on his way to Hong Kong for some Tech Conference meeting.

Head Master: All right Ladies, I'm dismissing the both of you and will fill in the authorities. I think this may be too big for both of you.

Both girls agreed and left the office. Once outside, Angel blocked Ushi's path.

Angel: I still have questions, lots of them.

Ushi: I figured as much. We can't talk here.

Angel: After practice, we can go to a friend's house.

Ushi: Where have you been staying anyway?

Angel: We'll go there after practice. Lady Wei Wei is meeting there anyway. She will have all of China looking for me if I don't show.

Ushi: Indeed.

At Yu's place, all three girls sat for tea with some embarrassing girl talk:

Ushi: So, you've been staying at your boyfriends house this whole time?

Angel: You don't seem so shocked.

Ushi: Oh, I am. I'm just eager to her the juicy stuff.

Angel sighs heavily.

Wei Wei: Aren't you two worried about Nami?

Ushi: Sure, but there is not much we can do now, especially if she is in Hong Kong.

Angel: The guys still have their cell phones off?

Wei Wei: Yes, all we can do is wait for now.

Ushi: Great, soooo Angel, spill it.

Angel: I have nothing to tell.

Ushi: Come on! I want all the details. What side of the bed did you sleep on?

Angel: Ushi, he hasn't been here. He's been staying at Mei and KOs place.

Ushi: That means nothing. He's a guy, right? There's no way he didn't think about trying to come over to spend some alone time.

Wei Wei: Some guys have self-control.

Angel: Did Lord Nai?

Angel wasn't sure where the question came from, but the color on Wei Wei's face was absolutely priceless.

Ushi: That's right, you two dated while in college.

Wei Wei: Lord always had self-control. We waited until we were married.

Ushi: That may be true, but that doesn't mean it was easy for him.

Angel agreed silently.

Wei Wei: Lord has always been a gentleman through college.

Angel & Ushi: hmmmmmm

Wei Wei choked on her tea.

Wei Wei: You two don't believe me?

Angel & Ushi: Nope.

There was a brief silence before all three girls laughed.

Angel: What company does your Brother work for anyway?

Ushi: He works for Zhou.

Wei Wei: Didn't you say he was going to Hong Kong on a business trip?

Ushi: Yes

Wei Wei: What are the odds that my Husband's company went to the same conference?

Angel: What can we do? Everyone has their cell phones off.

Ushi: Let's infiltrate Zhou.

Wei Wei: That's out of the question. It's too dangerous.

Angel: Lady Wei Wei is right. Besides, they may be still looking for me. And if the Captain is there, she would recognize the both of us.

Ushi: We can't just sit here and gossip. Besides, you two won't spill no beans.

Angel: I know what we could do. I'm ready to confront the Captain. She has some explaining to do.


	12. Chapter 13: Just the Boys

Chapter 13: Just the Boys

The flight to Hong Kong was quick. Getting to their hotel in traffic, that was another story. This was one of the reasons why they decided to take an early flight. The first introduction meeting didn't start until this evening. It wasn't really much business on the first day, but meeting the competition so to speak. They have been on numerous trips together, business and personal. This trip however was different, they all didn't pin Nai to a corner about his relationship with Wei Wei. No, this time there were others.

Houzi: It won't be long until KO claims a wife.

Mei: Where did that come from?

Houzi: Are you kidding? Did you notice him and the Setter getting close?

Mei: You mean little sister's teammate?

Houzi: It was looking pretty serious. What are you going to do when KO leaves you?

Mei gave the question some thought. He would miss KO and his cooking, but overall, he would be happy for his friend. It seemed like most of his friends were finding love. He couldn't wait for it to be his turn.

Mei: KO would have my full support.

Houzi: Oh, Our Mei is growing up before our eyes.

Mei: KO knows, don't you?

KO: I know.

Yu: So, are you interested in Ushi?

KO: I like her.

Yu: That's it?

KO: Umm, I like her a lot?

Houzi: Always a man of few words.

Mei: It's like pulling teeth, right? KO is the gentle type, whereas Ushi is more dominate.

Nai: In other words, they're perfect for each other.

The guys finally made it to the grand hotel where the meetings were being held. KO was saved for the time being. Because of the big turnout, they all ended up getting a suite for the four of them. Once settled in, something interesting happened.

Nai: Yugong's wife decided to work with us.

Silence.

Mei: Did Nai just acknowledge Sis as Yu's wife?

Houzi: Could it be that we heard wrong? Or is our Nai having some payback?

Nai: Neither

Yu: How is it neither?

Nai: Because technically I was married to Wei Wei before we met.

Mei: This is probably the best trip ever.

Yu: Wait, you offered her a job? When did this happen?

Nai: It was part of our business meeting.

Mei: That's right, but I thought you two were just discussing the project.

Nai: It just feels right to have her there.

KO: Angel is very smart with hacking and security. She's a powerful asset. No way Nai would let anyone else have her.

Nai: Any objections?

Silence.

Nai: Good, we'll celebrate when we get home.

Houzi: How are you able to snag a girl like Angel?

Yu: I've been asking myself that too.

Nai got the quick chance to talk with his wife while standing outside on the balcony. The deal was to have their cell phones off most of the trip to help them focus. For Nai, Wei Wei was his focus. Her text message seemed urgent anyways.

Nai: Did you text me because you miss me?

Wei Wei: Of course, I miss you, but this is a little urgent.

Nai: How urgent?

Wei Wei: The company trying to gain Angel's technology is called Zhou Inc.

Nai: Zhou?

Wei Wei: Ushi's Brother works there as their head tech. He may be there.

Nai: This trip just got interesting.

Wei Wei: Angel is going to talk with her volleyball captain.

Nai: I think you should stay with her. I don't like this at all.

Wei Wei: What if they want to go to Zhou?

Nai: For now, I need you to be the voice of reason. Don't let them go without us.

Nai ended up telling the rest of the crew about keeping an eye out for Zhou. If they were at the conference, it wouldn't be hard to find them. Before going down to the meeting, Mei did some research on the company. They all didn't like what they saw. Turns out that the company was desperate for a new lead. So desperate that they got caught up with the Chinese mob. The President never served any time as his former employees took the blame. In fact, the media was hushed about it. Nai was pretty adamant about staying away from them, but he knew they wouldn't listen.

Meanwhile during the meet and greet, guess who was assigned to sit with Zhi Yi Tech?!

At the huge roundtable seated for 8, the four boys sat and talked amongst themselves. There were two place cards on the table. One read Zhi Yi Tech and the other read Zhou Inc. What were the odds, so much for staying away. Although everyone was curious about who this evil businessman was all about. As four more people approached the table, the Zhi Yi boys stood to greet them.

Zhou: Well, it looks like Zhi Yi tech has beat us down here. I'm President Zhou.

Nai: Pleased to meet you. I'm Xiao Nai.

Zhou: No need to introduce yourselves. I'm a big fan of the New Chinese Ghost Story game. I've never got into creating video games, but after all this time it's still top notch.

Nai: We thank you.

Daze: Your programmers must be top notch as well.

Zhou: Forgive my head tech, this is Daze. He's always ready to talk about programming.

Nai: We all came straight out of college, so we still have lots to learn.

Zhou: Ha ha ha, Daze, I like this kid.

The presenter started the conference and everyone sat back and focused except for Yu. He was definitely on edge and ready to jump across the table. He was pretty sure he was shaking. It wasn't because of Zhou and what he tried to do to Angel, or maybe it was part of it. It was because of the 4th person that sat at the table with them. It was a girl that looked out of place. A girl that had her head down the entire conversation. A girl that looked like she would cry at any given moment. Why the hell was Nami here?

There was a brief intermission during the conference. Yu jumped up quickly and grabbed Mei.

Mei: You know you can go to the bathroom by yourself.

Yu: We got trouble. I need you to do something for me.

Mei: What kind of trouble?

Yu: That girl sitting at the table is Angel's dormmate that's missing.

Mei: What?!

Yu: Shhh!

Mei: What are we going to do?

Yu: I have a plan, but you're not gonna like it.


	13. Chapter 14: Confrontations

Chapter 14: Confrontations

Hao Mei would do anything for his friends. Anything but this. Yu BanShan was right, he wasn't going to like this. Mei couldn't believe Yu would come up with such an indecent plan so quickly. What did he do to deserve this? He stood quietly inside one of the stalls in the women's bathroom. He dared not to touch anything. He checked several times to make sure the door was locked. And he held his breath for dear life.

Several ladies came in and out pretty quickly. They all came in with someone, so he knew it wasn't who he was looking for. No, Angel's dormmate would be coming in alone. The bathroom was quiet for some time until someone came through the front door hastily. Mei could tell it was a man's walk. He couldn't see well enough through the crack of the door, but he could tell it was a man's build too. The man checked all the stalls before going back to the front door. Suddenly someone else walked in. Mei was sure it was her, but he proceeded cautiously.

Guard: Don't take too long.

Once the door closed, the girl headed to the sink and began to cry.

Mei: (Whisper) mei mei?

Nami: Little Sister? Who's there?

Mei: I'm Yu Banshan's friend, I was sitting at your table.

Nami: Why are you in the girl's bathroom?

Mei: You're in danger and you're asking me why I'm in the girl's bathroom?!

Nami: Good point, but we can't get past the guard. Zhou has threatened his family if I get away. I can't let that happen.

Guard: You're taking too long.

Nami: Let me wash my hands, geez. I'm not going anywhere.

Mei: What size are you?

Nami: I beg your pardon?

Mei: We're switching clothes.

At Yang University, the girls arrived in the weight room to find the Captain. Both Angel and Ushi already knew she would be there. Captain Ai Li sat on the edge on the bench, almost like she was expecting them. Both girls stood their ground against their own Captain. Angel thanked the Heavens that she wasn't alone. She was having a hard time getting her feeling in check. It was a scary familiar territory growing up alone. If Angel had any weaknesses, it would be this confrontation. However, she wasn't alone. She had a new alley, a new friend.

Captain Li: It's still so odd to see my best two players all buddy buddy like this.

Angel: You sound a little disgusted.

Captain Li: In order to get what I wanted, I needed you both to hate each other.

Ushi: How childish.

Captain Li: Perhaps, but I want my Uncle's business. He's not fit to run it.

Angel: You would sacrifice your friends for a business that's not yours?

Captain Li: You don't understand. My Uncle ruined our family. He has no remorse and plans on dragging our name in the mud again.

Ushi: Why Angel?

Captain Li: That's simple, she's just a foreigner. No one would care if she disappeared for a while. Besides, we would have made you a great deal.

Angel: By threatening my life? I have plenty of people that care about me. You're crazy if you think my Father would let you get away with any of this.

Captain Li: Your Father was the reason I had to back off. I had no idea that China's hero was your adopted parent.

Ushi: Daze was right, you don't have the guts to run anything.

Captain Li: You being related to Daze was why I needed you to stay enemies. Otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation.

Ushi: You underestimate me. I was never enemies with Angel, frenemies sure, but this was beneath you.

Captain Li: You give me heartburn.

Angel: You may as well tell the Head Master.

Captain Li: No way, the Championships is so close.

Angel: I think the Championships should be the least of your worries.

Ushi: Plus, we can win without you.

Captain Li: It's your words against mine. I'm Captain of a successful volleyball team, a top student without a stain on my record. The Head Master wouldn't expect anything, especially since you have no proof of my involvement.

Head Master: I think I have all the proof I need Ai Rose.

Captain Li: Head Master! You two set me up!

Head Master: No, the girls had no idea I followed them here. Like you said, they looked so buddy buddy as you put it. It piqued my interest. Come Ai, we have lots to talk about.

At that moment, Ai Rose Li knew that she had been caught. The Head Master was there the entire conversation. The Head Master dismissed Angel and Ushi while she took the Captain away. Ushi threw her arm around Angel. It's like she knew swirls of emotions were messing with her. Angel was so angry. "Just a foreigner" huh. She never thought in a million years that Li would say something so hurtful.

Angel: I feel like hitting something.

Ushi: Well don't look at me, I'm definitely not volunteering for that.

Angel laughed out loud.

Ushi: Feel better now.

Angel: Yeah, I do…Captain.

Ushi: It fits me you know.

Angel: Yeah, it really does.

Ushi: I know this has been crazy, but it's not over yet.

Angel: Nami.

Meanwhile back in Hong Kong:

The meeting resumed 20 minutes ago. Yu was back at the table, but Hao Mei, the mystery guy, and the young girl never returned.

Zhou: What is taking them so long?

Daze: I'm sure they will be fine.

Nai: Is everything alright?

Zhou: Oh yes, I just don't want my staff to wonder off. This is supposed to be a good experience for them noobies.

Nai: Indeed

Zhou: At least your staff is well behaved.

Nai: For now.

Daze: They still have that young spirit.

Zhou stands up without thinking and the rest of the table stands too. They do show their seniors respect; he'll give them that. He thought about leaving to look for his hostage and her guard, but thought it was a little suspicious. He brought her to the meeting because she was seen by too many people when they arrived. He bought her a dress that was way too big for her. His guard wouldn't let her go so easily, he personally made sure of it.

Zhou: No need to stand, I'm just going to mingle a bit. Daze, I've just spotted President Chu from Wellsley.

Daze: Yes, I see him too.

Zhou: Due excuse us gentlemen.

Once Zhou was out of earshot, Nai leans over to Yu.

Nai: Where is Mei?

Yu: Hopefully he's upstairs with the girl.

Nai: Is that who I think it is?

Yu: Yep, that's Angel's missing dormmate.

KO: Should I go?

Nai: Not yet, I have a feeling that he's waiting for us to make a move.

Yu: I figured as much. Mei is on his own for now.


	14. Chapter 15: The Conference

Chapter 15: The Conference

Mei manages to squeeze into the dress of nightmares. All he had to do was get Nami out of there, but he started to have his doubts on this play by play plan. The dress was too long for Nami to begin with, so it at least went down to his ankles. It also came with a head wrap hoodie looking thing. Thank goodness Mei didn't understand fashion at all. And whomever made this dress didn't understand it either.

Nami: I can't believe that ugly thing fits you.

Mei: I'm taking this to my grave.

Suddenly the guard comes in and snatches Mei's arm without realizing it was him. He gets dragged out the door without complaint. It's all part of the plan. Mei quickly gives Nami a signal to go the room. The hideous hoodie dress seemed to hide his face well enough. What he didn't want was to get caught and embarrass his friends. He waited until Nami was out of site. Mei planted his feet and stop the man from pulling him.

Guard: Keep moving. You'll already wasted time.

Mei: You don't say.

The guard was confused by Mei's voice. He finally got a good look at the person he was dragging back to the conference.

Guard: Who the hell are you?

Mei stood his ground and gave him a big smile.

Mei: I guess you were looking for a friend of mine that went missing.

Guard: The girl! Where is she?

The Guard immediately put his fist up towards Mei.

Mei: Wait, now would you really want to hit someone with a dress on? That wouldn't bold well in a place like this.

The Guard put his hand down knowing he was right. This kid just outsmarted him without violence. He didn't recognize him at first but then the Guard realized that he was one of the people sitting at the conference table.

Guard: You're from Zhi Yi Tech?

Mei: I am, but your company has a bad rep. So, what's the deal?

Guard: I don't work for the company, just the President. He hired me to watch the girl, no questions asked.

Yu: Was it worth it?

Mei: Brother!

Yu suddenly shows up behind the Guard along with Hotel Security.

Guard: It wasn't worth it. But I would have done anything for my family.

Yu: Then comply with the investigators against Zhou. They may let you off if you corroborate.

The Guard was taken back. He knew the company was shady, but he didn't think that some tech company would go so far in kidnapping and extortion. He couldn't afford to be part of it. He complied and left with security.

Yu: Are you alright?

Mei: I think I'll spend a week in the boxing ring.

Yu: Why?

Mei: To regain my man status back.

Houzi: Nice dress.

Mei: Maybe 2 weeks.

Houzi: Zhou and his collogue Daze just left the hotel. Uniforms are following them and they alerted the airport. No way they are getting far.

Yu: Mei, go back and check on Nami and change.

Mei: Yeah. Where's Nai?

Houzi: He's still inside. Some how he managed to scare Zhou into running from the law. I'm not sure what he said to him.

Yu: Sounds like something Nai would do. I guess it's not important what he told him. Let's go.

Houzi handed Mei an extra room key and Yu and Houzi went back to the conference. Mei covered his head with the hoodie and made his way back to the suite. Nami was there still with a worried look on her face when Mei walked in.

Mei: Are you alright?

Nami: Yes, thank you for rescuing me.

Mei: No problem. Anything for my family.

Mei went to go change to return to the conference. Nami stayed in the suite. She found the room phone and calls Angel.

Angel: Hello?

Nami: Angel, it's Nami.

Angel: Are you alright? Where are you?

Nami: I'm fine. And I'll be home soon and tell you all about it. I think your competitor, Mr. Zhou, may be a little angry.

Angel: Nami, I'm so sorry this happened.

Nami: Not to worry, I'm safe and that's all that matters. Just one thing.

Angel: What's that?

Nami: Why didn't you tell me your boyfriend has such great friends? Hao Mei is super cute.

Angel: Seriously, that's what you're thinking about?

Nami: Why not, he saved me.

As Yu called Angel on the other line, Nami said her goodbyes and promised to see her first.

Angel: I thought no cell phones.

Yu: The Boss made an exception. It's possible that Zhou is on his way back to town. I want you to stay with Lady Wei Wei.

Angel: What happened?

Yu: I'll give you more details later. Can you make it to her house until we're done?

Angel: Yeah, that's no problem.

Yu: Good, I'll try and call you later. We may be able to send Nami home on the next flight, but Nai is considering having her stay with us just in case.

Angel: I'm not sure. I wouldn't want her to travel alone either.

Yu: Don't worry, Houzi and Mei are working on getting another room since Zhou left. We haven't talked to her about the plans yet. The conference is still ongoing.

At the end of the day, the boys were able to secure a room for Nami that wasn't far from them. Nami agreed to leave when they did as long as it wasn't too much trouble. Nai assigned Mei to keep an eye on her. Angel moved in to Wei Wei house for the next couple of days. Angel didn't think it were necessary, but she guessed that Yu didn't want her to be alone. There weren't any updates about Zhou or Daze when everyone returned. The authorities staked out Zhou Corp and the airport. Just where did they go?

A short meeting was held at Zhi Yi Tech:

Nai: I want get up to date about what's going on with Zhou. Yugong, what's Angel's situation.

Yu: Angel is back on campus. The Head Master is posting additional security.

Houzi: I'm surprised that Sis is not staying at your place.

Yu: It's getting crowed at Mei's place.

Nai: So, what else?

Yu: Angel's captain was released from custody as she's corroborating. It was bad enough that she's being expelled right before graduation. She couldn't handle jail time too.

Nai: The Authorities in Hong Kong said that they still don't know where Zhou is or his head tech. The Guard is also being let go and continues to comply.

Mei: Everyone is not out of the woods yet until Zhou is caught?

Nai: Exactly. He can't hide forever.

KO: Apparently Ushi and Daze are related. Her family cut off his money supply. It won't be long until he too turns himself in.

Houzi: What now?

Nai: We wait.


	15. Chapter 16: To The Future

Chapter 16: To The Future

A few days later, it seemed that everything was going back to normal. Angel couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on with Zhou still on the run. Yu and Nai have taken some extra precautions in making sure Angel was almost never alone. The Championship game was this weekend. The team has been strategizing ways to overcome their final opponent without Ai Li. It's been challenging, but then again Ushi has been an awesome captain. She was already good at taking control, so this just came naturally for her. The school year for the Seniors were almost done. All she had were a few finals left. She also had to turn in one more project.

Professor: I'm still shocked that you're still turning in this project even though everything that has happened.

Angel: It's one of the many reasons why I am turning it in. A company already bought the real deal, this is just a prototype that can't be copied.

Professor: It can't be copied?

Angel: I've made some modifications to it. Not even a top hacker can make any changes or duplicate it. Trust me, I know one and he made sure himself.

Professor: Very impressive.

Angel: Thanks Professor.

Professor: Angel, I am very sorry about getting you involved.

Angel: I'm certain that Li would have found another way. Even if it were someone else.

Professor: I'm just lucky to still have a job. You know the Head Master is pretty scary when she's mad.

Angel didn't really want to know if she had to be honest. She took her leave.

The Professor makes a phone call:

Professor: Zhou, it's no way the project is in any use to you.

Zhou: I don't care, I'll take what I can get my hands on.

Professor: Fine, I'll meet you at the Pier as planned. You better have the money too.

Zhou: Yes, yes. You'll be paid quite handsomely.

After a hard practice, Angel meets Yu at the front gates. She was exhausted, but she found some extra energy to spend some time with him. He promised not to keep her out too long. He was always patient with her busy schedule. These little things reminded her of her Dad.

Angel: You know, sometimes you remind me of my Dad.

Yu: Oh, he must of have been very handsome in his day.

Angel: I wasn't going that route, but I'll take it.

Yu laughs and takes her hand and starts walking. They enjoy the silence until Angel's phone rings.

Angel: Mom!

Dr. Maria Cao Jin: My Angel! I've missed you so.

Angel: I've missed you too. Dad tells me you're working on something big.

Dr. Maria Cao Jin: I have, but I can't share that with you just yet.

Angel: Always secretive.

Dr. Maria Cao Jin: Yes, but it's always for the good. I just wanted to tell you that I'm so proud of you.

Angel: Momma

Dr. Maria Cao Jin: I don't say it enough. Besides, there was something else.

Angel: Oh, what is it?

Dr. Maria Cao Jin: When are you bringing home Mr. Yu Banshan? It's so unfair that your Father got to meet him without me.

Angel: Soon Momma.

Dr. Maria Cao Jin: Oh good, _I'll arrange you two to come home as a graduation gift._

 _Angel: Well I…_

 _Dr. Maria Cao Jin: No need to thank me. I'll see you both soon my Angel!_

 _Angel's Mom hangs up the phone leaving Angel in a little shock. She shouldn't be, her Mom was always like that. She always meant well though. Dr. Maria Cao Jin is an Oncologist and a Pediatrician. She works really hard just like her Dad. That's what Angel wants, to work hard for a good cause._

 _Yu: Is something wrong?_

 _Angel: Can you take vacation time after I graduate?_

 _Yu: I'm sure Nai won't mind, why?_

 _Angel: My Mom wants to meet you, so we're flying to the States._

 _Yu: She's not coming to the graduation?_

 _Angel: Hmm, she didn't mention it. I'll call Dad later to see what's going on. She loves surprises._

 _Two days before game day…_

 _Angel and Ushi were both in the library studying for their upcoming exams._

 _Ushi: So, what are your plans after graduation?_

 _Angel: You mean other than working for Zhi Yi Tech?_

 _Ushi: Yeah, if you're going to stay you need to find a place to live._

 _Angel: It is around the corner; I do need to start looking for a place. I very well can't live with Yu._

 _Ushi: Why not?_

 _Angel: We're not married, not even close._

 _Ushi: You two are definitely getting married. If your Dad likes him, I couldn't imagine how your Mom will be._

 _Angel: She's already having us come to the States sometime after graduation._

 _Ushi: She's not coming to the graduation?_

 _Angel: I've been meaning to call about that._

 _A small disruption occurred in the main lobby of the library. Campus Security entered and started to look around. They were definitely looking for someone. They spot Angel and Ushi sitting in the far corner._

 _Security: Miss Roanoke?_

 _Angel: Yes?_

 _Security: The Head Master needs to have a word with you. It's pretty urgent. Miss Chen, you can come along too._

 _Ushi: What's going on?_

 _Security: I'm sorry, I don't have many details._

 _Angel and Ushi left the library with the security guard. Angel sent a quick text to Yu about what was going on. Angel looked on the bright side; maybe they found Zhou and Daze. Ushi has been worried about her brother even though she claims it's his own fault for going along with committing a kidnaping._

 _At the Head Master's quarters, the two girls were also joined by a detective. Angel didn't recognize him as the detectives that she has been speaking to. Angel just couldn't guess what was going on._

 _Head Master: Ushi, Angel, thanks for coming on such short notice._

 _Ushi: Was my brother found?_

 _Head Master: Unfortunately, no. I haven't heard any news about his whereabouts, or Zhou's for that matter._

 _Angel: What's going on?_

 _Head Master: Professor Chu never returned to campus yesterday._

 _Angel: I saw the Professor yesterday morning to drop off my project._

 _Head Master: The same project that other companies want?_

 _Angel: It's just a prototype. It can't be copied or manipulated in any way._

 _Detective: We don't know if his disappearance is linked to Zhou yet._

 _Ushi: He's only been gone for one day. How come that's a red flag?_

 _Detective: Because Miss, he's dead._


	16. Chapter 17: Yellow Card

_Chapter 17: Yellow Card_

Angel sat on Yu's couch in deep thought. She's not used to this extra drama in her life, and she didn't really like it. Simplicity for her was the key to her success, and it's been working out well so far. No one was allowed to give her drama; Yu of course was an exception. The thing about Yu Banshan, is that he hasn't caused any drama at all, but has been helping her deal with it in ways that she wouldn't have thought of. Yu sat on the floor and watched her ponder.

Angel: Why is all of this happening?

Yu: Don't think about it so negatively. We wouldn't have met.

Angel: Why do I feel like this is my fault?

Yu: It's not. Unfortunately, there are people out it in world that are just here to test us.

Angel: When did you become so grown up?

Yu: Since I've met you.

Angel throws a pillow at him to hide her blushing. With 2 days before the big game, plus everything else going on, Angel was very calm. It was all because of this man with a goofy smile and a ray of sunshine. It hasn't been long being with him, but she could see herself with Yu Banshan forever. Angel stopped thinking about the bad and only pondered about the good for the rest of the night, curfew be damned.

Game Day: Championships

The entire student body of Yang U has completely filled the gym. Not only did they have a good chance at winning, but having home field advantage was pretty sweet too. The Head Master was there too, along with extra security. She wasn't taking any chances. The Yang girls were so calm that it was scary. Their opponent, Nankia University, could do nothing but stare in fear. The one they feared was Angel. Angel wasn't the mastermind though, only a decoy for the most part. She did her job well.

Ushi: I see your boyfriend in the stand.

Angel: That's only because yours is sitting 1 seat down.

Ushi: I didn't even notice.

Teammate #1: Captain, that blush says otherwise.

Everyone laughed and Ushi's blush became more noticeable.

Ushi: Very funny, everyone line-up for serves.

The other team was devastated. Now they laugh and joke around like this wasn't the championship game, winner takes all. Nankia just couldn't figure them out and the whistle hasn't been blown yet. For Yang, it was all part of the plan. Once the game started, it was all eyes on Angel. Of course, Yu never took his eyes off her. He was a little on his guard and noticed that so many people were interested in his girl.

Mei: Nothing will happen to her here.

Yu: I feel like if I take my eyes off her, something will happen.

Mei: No way, we're all here. Besides, look at this security, it's crazy.

Yu: I've been on high alert since Hong Kong.

Nai: We've noticed. Let's just enjoy the game for now.

The game started quickly. The Yang girls already took the first set easily. Angel has been purposely dominating the game. They knew that the other team would start building up their confidence, so they also switched tactics. During the 2nd set, the coach pulls Angel out the game. Nankia has been so focused on Angel, now they don't know what or who to focus on. It takes them too long to rally back and Yang takes the 2nd set just as easily as the first.

Mei: Whoa, my head is spinning. The game will be over before it started.

Wei Wei: They are doing another set? I thought it was only 3.

Yu: This is the championships; they actually do 5 sets.

Wei Wei: Won't they get tired?

Yu: I don't think so, if they had their way, they would play 100 sets.

Meanwhile, Angel was in the holding pen warming up. The other team seamed in distraught since Angel was going back in. The real kicker was that the lost the last set without her. If that wasn't damaging their spirits enough, then this game was good as done. The entire set, Nankia was focused on Angel. That was their mistake. Angel didn't even touch the ball unless she served. They were so sure that she would make all the points like in the first set. It was point, set, and match point and Angel was serving. The crowd was so loud that the referee stopped the game and gave everyone a warning. The Head Master stood and everyone went silent. She really was a force to be reckoned with.

Ushi: LET'S GO ANGEL!

Ushi has filled her captain roll flawlessly. Too bad it was just one game for her to show off her leadership skills, but it was the game that mattered. Angel didn't want to let her down. She stood her ground and focused on a weak spot on the opposite end of the court. There were lots of them honestly, but she had to make a good decision. Their libero was pretty good, but a few times Angel caught her eye roaming toward Yu. At first, Angel just assumed because he was probably the loudest in that section. Angel also noticed that his eyes never left hers. Once the whistle blew, the libero shot her eyes at Yu again. That was Angel's target.

Angel tossed the ball up high with a powerful spin. The toss felt good. There was no need to look at her target, she knew exactly where she was, so she kept her eyes on the ball. Angel took two steps to the line, and jump so high that she felt like she was flying. She swung her arm back and hit the spinning ball with all her might. The ball went straight to the libero. The libero couldn't quite regain her focus fast enough. Angel almost never hit the ball to them because their job was to make big saves. She always aimed near the lines, so it caught them all off guard. The ball didn't end up on the libero's wrist, but it landed with her face instead. The sound of a ball going over 70 mph and crushing someone's nose was so painful, the crowd cringed in unison. The ball was technically still in play when it bounced off her nose, but the opposing team was so grossed out by all the blood. The ball landed with a thump as their libero landed with a thud. The whistle blew as that was game, set, and match. The winner was Yang University.

The crowd erupted in chaos. Even Angel was a little stunned that she didn't get a yellow card for that. Even Ushi looked shocked, and nothing surprises her. Angel couldn't even look her in the eye. Ushi walked over to the referee along with the coaches.

Nankia Coach: That should have been a default yellow warning!

Yang Coach: Now I'm sure Angel didn't do it on purpose.

Ushi: That's right, she never aims at liberos.

Referee: I didn't flag it because the libero wasn't paying attention. I'm sure your ace server caught that. The ball was still in play, and no one reacted. That's game.

The Nankia coach was not happy about the call, but he sensed it too that she wasn't focused. The only thing he could do was admit defeat. The security including the Head Master struggled for a crowd of over excited students running amok on the gym floor. The players lined up and bowed and then Yang University celebrated. So many people were on the floor. There were confetti, horn blowers, laughter, a few tears from the staff.

Yu didn't see any of it, he only and still kept his eyes on Angel. He saw her hugging her teammates with the biggest smile on her face. Angel could feel his eyes on her. It felt warm and inviting. Angel's eyes finally locked on to his and suddenly there was no one else in the gym other than the two of them. Yu picked up his pace and the crowd started to make room for him as if they knew. He now stood inches away from her, eyes still burning into her.

Yu: I finally got to you.

Angel: Yes, it took you ages.

Yu: My apologize, will you ever forgive me?

Angel: Always

Yu: Then will you marry me?


	17. Chapter 18: Legend!

Chapter 18: A Legend!?

By the time Angel could give Yu any kind of response, her teammates whisked her away for more hugs and photos. All he could do was smile, but still kept his eyes on her. Mei and Nami walk up behind Yu to part take in the celebrations.

Nami: I could have sworn Angel was over here. I missed her again!

Yu: No worries, she'll come find us soon.

Mei: We have to celebrate later.

Nami: No doubt about that. I think the entire University will be celebrating tonight.

Yu: Looks like KO found Ushi.

Mei and Nami look in Yu's line of vison. Angel was near Ushi, which is probably why Yu spotted them. KO being the smooth casual person that he is, grabbed Ushi's shoulders and kissed her. In front of everyone! Some people were shocked, some were swooning, and some were cheering.

Mei: I never knew he had it in him.

Nami: It's so romantic.

Yu: Speaking of romance, where did our favorite married couple go?

Mei: Nai said something about a surprise. Maybe he's putting something together, so he took the missus with him.

Nami: I'm going to find Angel.

Mei: Hey, wait for me!

Nami and Mei make their way through the crowd toward where Angel was talking to a group of teammates. Yu decided to give her some space, but still watched her like a hawk. He wasn't going to let his guard down. He noticed an older lady with silver hair, that looked American, walk up to Ushi and KO. Angel had a surprised look on her face, but it was genuine. He guessed it was someone she knew. Ushi turned to great the woman.

Ushi: Coach McKay?

Coach McKay: Yes, I assume you are the captain of this fine team.

Ushi: I certainly didn't do this alone.

Ushi spotted Angel who wasn't too far from her and motioned for her to come. Angel hesitated at first, almost like she got nervous. She worked out some nerves and headed over through the crowd.

Angel: You're Coach McKay?

Coach McKay: Yes, and you are the Ace Server I've heard so much about.

Ushi: Our entire team knows that you are one of the top volleyball Olympic coaches.

KO: An Olympic coach? That's really impressive.

Coach McKay: What was really impressive was that kiss.

KO: I'm going to go find Yu and the others.

Ushi: Coach, what are you doing in China?

Coach McKay: I'm glad you asked. I want to offer the both of you a job with coaching the Junior Olympics.

The two girls went silent.

Coach McKay: Haha, I don't usually beat around the bush. I need two coaches, one full time and the other seasonal. I like the way you two work together. More importantly, I like the way you two play.

Ushi: I'm speechless, and that doesn't happen often.

Coach McKay: Here's my card. I'll need a decision in about a week. Our first tryouts start then in Australia. We're building a world team this year.

Angel: Well I…

Ushi: We'll be sure to call you by then. Thank you for coming to our game, it's a great honor!

Coach McKay: The pleasure was all mine, now go celebrate. I see two handsome men over there that haven't taken their eyes off you two.

The two girls shook the coach's hand. Coach McKay had made her way to the Head Master to say her congrats eaEllcfdd . The two girls stood in silence what seemed like forever. Nami broken Angel's thoughts as she came up to hug her. Angel embraced her. It was good to see her friend there in good spirits. The kidnapping ordeal was hushed on campus. There was really no need to cause more ruckus, especially during finals. Angel was very pleased that everything worked out.

Angel spotted Yu on the phone. She had truly come to love this man over a short period of time. She was concerned that it was such a short time. Angel thought to herself if things like this actually happen in real life. Angel was also unsure how to answer his proposal. She would have said yes right then and there if her teammates didn't drag her away. At this moment, Angel really wanted to talk to her Mom. Angel was still staring at Yu when he hung up the phone and smiled at her. That goofy grin of his still sent butterflies to her stomach. Yu made his way to her.

Yu: We have plans setup tonight. Will you and the girls be able to come?

Angel: I don't see why not. Ushi and I will need to change.

Yu: For my nerves, can you make sure you stay close together? I'll feel a lot better.

Angel: Yes, I won't wonder off. You're really on edge today.

Yu: I just don't like the fact that He's out there. Makes me uneasy.

Angel: I agree, I'll grab Nami too.

Yu: Ok, we'll meet you outside the gym. If we have to leave then we'll be at the gate.

Angel: We won't be long, I promise!

Some of the other teammates have already gone to the locker room. Angel gathered Ushi and Nami to head there as well. The locker room was filled with excitement. They were all going to be like this for a while. After and quick shower and change of clothes, a few of the girls begged them to stay.

Teammate #1: There is no way you two are leaving! The Head Master lifted our curfew for us tonight.

Teammate #2: Don't bother, have you seen their boyfriends?!

Teammate #1: They don't have boyfriends.

Teammate #3: Oh yes, they do, and they're hot.

Ushi: Ok, that's enough. You ladies go have fun.

Angel: But not too much fun. We're meeting with the local news in the morning.

Teammate 1, 2 & 3: We are?!

Ushi: I'll put it on the message board, but still let everyone know.

The three girls hurried away to tell the rest of the team.

Ushi: I thought you were going to wait to tell them?

Angel: I couldn't think of another way to not get interrogated. They don't know about the other stuff.

Ushi: That's true. And, at least they won't be out too long tonight.

Angel: Does that mean you won't stay out too long?

Ushi: Does that mean you won't?

The girls were silent for a minute and then busted out laughing. They didn't even know what their plans were. They just knew they would be surrounded by really good people and great friends. The girls met the guys at the front gate and into their cars. After an emotional game, what was in store for them tonight?


	18. Chapter 19: Champion Surprise

Chapter 19: Champion Surprises:

About 45 minutes later, the two cars pull up to a huge house. It had a beautiful landscaped front yard with a wrap-around porch. It reminded Angel of her parents' home outside the city. There were 3 other cars already parked out front. Houzi comes out front to greet them.

Houzi: Did you guys get lost?

Mei: There was a weird turn up the road, it confused me.

Houzi: Same, glad everyone made it. Come on in!

Angel: Who's house is this?

Houzi: It's ours for the weekend.

Angel, Houzi, Yu, Ushi, Mei, Nami, and KO all walk through the big double doors. Houzi leads them to the main dinner room. It was a beautiful room with decorations and lots of food across a long table that seated 20. An older couple walked through a door connecting to the dining room along with Nai and Wei Wei.

Angel: Mom! Dad!

Dr. Maria Cao Jin: My Angel!

Angel runs up to her parents and gives her Mom the biggest hug. Angel has been missing her Mom like crazy, she didn't want to let her go.

Angel: Dad, I thought you were in Brazil this week?

Dr. Rai Cao Jin: I was, I just happen to finish up a little early.

Angel: But how?

Dr. Rai Cao Jin: Well Yu Banshan called me. He thought it would be a great surprise. And your Mother was in on it.

Dr. Maria Cao Jin: Of course, I was. I love surprises! Did you really think I would miss this and your graduation?

Angel: You're staying until then?!

Angel's Mom shakes her head with a proud look. She really wanted to gush out and cry, but she held it in firmly. Angel turns to find Yu standing with his arms crossed. He caught her looking at him and became bashful. Angel has never met anyone that was a step ahead of her.

Dr. Maria: Now everyone, this isn't just a family reunion. This is a victory celebration!

Everyone cheered and the party got on its way. There was plenty of food to last a few days, and plenty of volleyball stories to last a few more. Everyone was having a great time. Turns out that Nai had a surprise for the girls of his own. He quieted the room and got everyone's attention.

Nai: I do have an announcement to share.

Mei: We're closed on Monday?

Nai: We'll see. But first, there is another guest here that just arrived.

Everyone was wondering who could it be. For Angel, she couldn't guess at all. A tall, slim man walked through the dining room and removed his hat.

Ushi: Daze?!

Mei: What's going on?

KO: Nai?

Nai: I think Daze should explain, but I want everyone to give him a chance.

Daze: I know I should probably be locked up right now, but I've been working with the police since before Miss Nami's kidnapping.

A small gasp filled the room, but no one was as shocked as Ushi and rightfully so. She and her brother were very close. She knew in her heart that he wasn't capable of being part of kidnapping Nami, but the evidence was too great for her to ignore.

Ushi: That means, you weren't part of it?

Daze: No, but I had to keep up with the act and keep Nami safe for as long as I could.

Nami: You were always nice to me. But you went against your boss?

Daze: I had decided to come forward around the time Rose was dismissed by her Uncle. By that time, he was planning on doing some heinous things. I became completely out of my comfort zone.

Yu: Where is Zhou now?

Daze: I'm afraid I don't know. Soon after we left the hotel, we went our separate ways. He instructed me to go back to Zhou Inc. and destroy some evidence. Of course, when I returned, I gave them to the investigators instead. It was them who thought I should stay in hiding.

Everyone took sometime for the news to seep through. It was great news, but that also met that Zhou was still on the run. It made the girls a little uneasy. Yu came behind Angel and wrapped his arms around her. KO squeezed Ushi hand a little tighter. Mei stood a little closer to Nami. Daze saw every response in the room. Ushi finally found the courage to walk up to her older brother.

Ushi: You had me really worried.

Daze: I promise not to worry you again, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry to everyone really. I just didn't know how to make things right.

Ushi: Why didn't you let me help you?

Daze: Because little sister, this is a dangerous man. I would never get you involved. My job is to protect you, but it looks like you found someone in my place.

Ushi looks back at KO. KO was very similar to her brother in many ways. He was kind, smart, and protective. She was very lucky to have both of them in her life. Ushi walked closer to Daze and gave him a big hug. He wasn't much of an affectionate person, but Daze accepted it non the less. He knew it was her way of saying thank you. The room seemed to instantly brighten up a bit. The party continued, with no more surprises. Or maybe just one more.

Dr. Maria and Angel walk off to the kitchen for a mother/daughter chat. One that Angel has been craving for a while now.

Dr. Maria: So, tell me, have you accepted Yu Banshan's proposal?

The question took Angel's breath away.

Angel: How did you know that?!

Dr. Maria: The young man asked your Father for permission.

Angel: What in the world! What did he say?

Dr. Maria: He accepted. Your Father told me all about him during his last visit. I couldn't wait to meet him, and I must say, I'm very pleased.

Angel: Momma, it's been what, a little over 2 weeks?

Dr. Maria: That's nothing compared to when I was your age. I had friends that had no choice but to marry right out of high school. Besides, even if you accept that doesn't mean you have to marry tomorrow. It just means that he will do everything possible to protect you even more. And that you belong to him.

Angel seemed a little calmer but still perplexed. What she didn't believe was that she was that special. Finding love for them was easy, but wasn't there more to it?

Dr. Maria: You don't seem convinced.

Angel: I love him.

Dr. Maria: Now you're convinced. All you have to do is tell him how you feel, and the rest will fall into place.

Angel: I've missed you.

Dr. Maria: I've missed you too sweetheart.

Dr. Rai: I'm I interrupting?

Angel: Not at all. Did Yu really ask you permission?

Dr. Rai: He did, and it's between us men. I will admit that I didn't give him a hard time like I've always planned.

Angel: What are you talking about?

Dr. Rai: Giving away a daughter is not easy, but he made it easy for me. He'll make an excellent son in-law.

Dr. Maria looks at her watch.

Dr. Maria: Your Father and I will be leaving soon to go back to the hotel. We'll spend more time together before graduation.

The party continued until the early hours in the morning. The house was big enough for everyone to have a room. Wei Wei was skeptical of the couples rooming together, but Nai allowed it. The only person that got their own room was Nami. Angel's parents and Daze left for the night. Even though Angel and Ushi had to leave early in the morning for the news interview with the rest of the team, they were still wide awake with excitement.

Ushi: I know it's soon, but I'm really thinking about the coaching job.

Angel: You should. What does KO think about it?

Ushi: He's encouraging me.

Angel: How long are the tryouts?

Ushi: It's 3 months, then I'll come back. Angel, it's a lot of traveling though.

Angel: What are you worried about?

Ushi: I really don't know.

Angel: Could it be you'll miss KO like crazy?

Ushi became silent and thought to herself for a few seconds.

Ushi: It's just that, this is the first time in a really long time that I've been happy. I don't want to lose what I have.

Angel: What were your original plans?

Ushi: Go back home, have my parents marry me off, and find a job in the city.

Angel: Sounds so un-Ushi like, and boring.

Ushi: I completely agree.

Angel: I think you two will be just fine, and I'm not going anywhere.

Ushi: What about the part-time coach? You're coming right?

Angel: I have a lot to talk to Yu about.

Ushi: I imagined you two are always on the same page.

Angel: We usually are, but he threw me off and asked me to marry him.

Ushi: Oh my God!

Angel: Shhh!

Ushi: Well?

Angel: I'm extremely happy, and very scared at the same time. What do I do?

Ushi: Well duh, you say yes!


	19. Chapter 20: What the Future Holds?

Chapter 20: What the Future Holds?

After the interview, the girls were free until graduation. Nami went back to campus to pack the rest of her things to move back home. Angel and Ushi decided to go back to the rented house they had for the weekend. Ushi went ahead to find KO as Yu was already waiting in the main hall for Angel.

Angel: I'm surprised you didn't come with us.

Yu: I thought about it. It was really a time for you to celebrate more with your teammates.

Angel: We really enjoyed ourselves. I'm glad that we all took our exams early.

Yu: I want to show you something.

Yu led Angel outside toward the back yard. The yard was just as majestic as the front entrance. There was a brick road leading into the woods. It was mid-afternoon, so the sun was still bright and the birds were chirping. There were a few lights hanging from the vines growing on the walls that made it very romantic, even more so at night. The road led to three huge trees. Angel didn't know what they were called, but she could tell that they were old. Yu points up, and Angel realizes it's a bridge that leads into a grand treehouse.

Angel: This is amazing! I love treehouses!

Yu: I've never had one growing up.

Angel: Come on, let's go!

The two raced across the bridge to the treehouse. When they walked in it was nothing they have never seen before. It was like a real house that someone lived in, but in a smaller space. There was a living room, a small kitchenette area. A small round table with four chairs completed an eating area. From the living room, there was a sliding glass door that connected a wrap around balcony. The two stood out on the balcony where the view above the trees were breathless.

Yu: So, I do have some bad news.

Angel: You don't want to marry me?

Yu: Ha, that would be tragic, no doubt. I still want to marry you, that won't change.

Angel: oh good, so what's up?

Yu: I can't make it to your graduation.

Angel: Oh, is that all?

Yu: I'm really hesitant on leaving you for a few days. My parents live in Qinghai, I've been planning on visiting for a long time now.

Angel: Wow, they live on the other side of China?

Yu: Well I was born and raised in Jiangsu, my Dad is from Qinghai and wanted to move back. I guess he doesn't like the city, he's more of an outdoor guy.

Angel: You don't need to worry; my parents are here. As are all my friends.

Yu gave her a dissatisfied look.

Angel: Okay, okay. What can I do or say to have you not worry?

Yu: You could marry me, skip your graduation, and then just travel the world.

Angel: As tempting as that sounds…

Yu: Which part?

Angel: The last two.

Yu: You don't want to marry me?

Angel: I do.

Yu: Really?

Angel: Only if you ask me again.

Yu's face brightens up as he slowly gets down on one knee and takes Angel's hand.

Yu: Angel Leena Roanoke Cao Jin, will you marry me?

Angel: I'm very impressed with the full name. Yes, I will marry you.

Yu stayed on his one knee and a tear fell down his cheek. He was always a sucker for happy endings; however, this wasn't the end but the beginning. He pulled out a ring from his pocket. It was stunning, she thought there was no way he picked this out by himself.

Yu: I took it out the box so you wouldn't notice, and Lady Wei Wei helped me pick it out.

She knew it.

Graduation Day:

It wasn't a good day to have an outdoor graduation. The sky threatened to cry at any given moment. In the summers here, the sky opens up with downpours at any given moment. It's like the clouds have a mind of their own. Today was no exception. However, a few rain clouds weren't going to dampen this graduating class.

The small graduating class of 88 students were all beaming in their black and gold gowns. The Head Master did her best not to cry in front of them, but failed miserably. She walks toward Angel, Ushi, and Nami with her tissues in her hand.

Head Master: You girls have made this University proud!

Angel, Ushi, and Nami: Thank you Head Master.

Head Master: I know there are a few wrinkles to iron out with this ordeal, but since you won't be in my care anymore, please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything.

Ushi: Thank you again, and we will.

Nami starts to cry for the 4th time today. Angel wraps her arm around her.

Angel: Nami don't cry. We're not leaving far, and you have a big brother to watch over you.

Nami sniffles and the Head Master hands her an extra tissue. The girls say their goodbyes to the Head Master, and she moves on to the next group of graduates.

Ushi: You know, she's right. This ordeal is still not over. We need to be careful still.

Angel: I know that for sure. Yu is desperate to get back, and he just got there.

Nami: What are your plans?

Angel: He wants me to go visit his parents as soon as mine leave back to the States.

Ushi: Engaged, meeting parents. Are you two moving in together?

Angel: Um, we haven't discussed that yet.

Ushi: You should live with me.

Angel: You'll be traveling and won't even be home.

Ushi: You have a point there. What about you Nami? Need a place to stay?

Nami: Really?!

Ushi: I don't see why not. And Angel is right, I really won't be there. I have plenty of space.

Nami: That would awesome! Yes!

Angel's parents came to greet her and her friends. It was really good to have them so close, but she knew they would be leaving today. Despite the weather, they were both beaming with joy. Angel's mom was adamite about Yu coming to the States soon. Angel was pretty positive that Yu wanted to go. He really liked her parents, and they really liked him. Dad already acknowledged him as a son.

After saying her goodbyes to her parents, Angel wanted to do one more stop before she went to Ushi's place to celebrate. Angel wanted to visit the gym one more time. She spent so many hours there in the past 4 years, a proper goodbye was comforting. Although, there will be other gyms, this one held a lot of memories. Angel looked around to find Ushi to go with her. She finally spotted her with KO. They were in a deep conversation that didn't include talking. Angel thought it best not to disturb them. She was only going to step away for a second.

Angel walks in the gym. There were a few lights on, but other than that it was empty. She walks to the middle of the court and sits on the floor, just like she's always done. She sat for a few minutes thinking about some really awesome games they've had. Some of them were even close calls, but exciting none the less. Lot's of blood, sweat, and tears went through this place. This now iconic gym that held their championship banner above held lots of memories, good and bad.

It was about time to return back to her friends, as she didn't want to make them worried. Angel gathered herself and began to lift herself up. Suddenly, something hard hit her to the back of her head. She was able to turn to see someone standing over her, but her eyesight started to blur. All she could see was the figure reaching their arm out for her and called her name, then everything went black.


	20. Chapter 21: Evil Returns

Chapter 21: Evil Returns

Nai sits in his office, contemplating on his next move. His wife's birthday was coming up soon, and he had no idea what to do for her. Nai has always been good at planning events, but this one had to be more special. Perhaps it was time for a trip for just the two of them. He didn't always have to be at the office. He trusted his friends more than anything. A text message comes through his cell phone and interrupts his thoughts.

Yu: R U at the graduation?

Nai: No, at the office. Wei Wei and the others are there.

Yu: Angel won't answer her messages? Should I be worried?

Nai: No, a lot is going on there. Don't worry, she's in good hands.

Yu: I don't think I should have left.

Nai: Stop worrying. I'll call Wei Wei in a little bit. How's Mom and Dad?

Yu: They're great. Excited to meet my future Laopó.

Nai called Wei Wei. No sense of waiting it out, although he was a little suspicious of Angel not answering. They all knew that Yu was a little on edge, and with good reason. Wei Wei answers on the first ring.

Wei Wei: Nai, Angel is missing.

Nai: I'm on my way.

So much for calming down Yu. On his way to the University, Nai considered filling in Yu on what was going on. Nai decided to wait until he had more information. He wasn't able to answer any of his best friends' questions. Nai was sure he would have plenty, but on the other hand so did he.

Angel woke up slowly to darkness and a cold tiled floor. Her head throbbed like she'd been hit. Then suddenly she remembered, she was hit. She grabbed the back of her head to make sure she wasn't bleeding, but she was. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get her senses going at full speed. Angel did her best not to make sudden movements. It was very dark, but familiar. Angel remembered that she was in the gym, then guessed she was in the locker room. In the shower room to be exact. It felt different, as if it were backwards.

A small light shined toward Angel and it got her attention. She still really couldn't see, especially now because of the bright light. She really couldn't make out who or what was holding the light. Angel looked down toward the tiled floor to keep from being blinded.

Ai Rose: Being blinded is something that I'm used to.

Angel: Ai?

Ai Rose: You were probably expecting my Uncle, but he's far way from here. He knows he can't come back to China.

Angel: What do you want?

Ai Rose: Always straight to the point, but I won't let you.

Angel sat quietly on the floor until Ai continued. She really didn't have a choice. Angel was injured, and it was possible she could do more damage to herself if she tried too hard. Honestly, she didn't know what to do.

Ai Rose: The bottom line is your fate will be the same as the Professors soon enough.

Most of the graduates have already left the grounds. Angel's friends and the volleyball team stood outside the main gates. Nai pulls up along with another car behind him, and both men get out.

Wei Wei: You called the Inspector?

KO: Good thinking.

Nai: What do we know?

Ushi: She was close to us the entire time. She was always with someone. This is all my fault.

Nai: It's nobody's fault, we'll find her.

Inspector: The faster we find her, the better. Due to some misplaced paperwork, I wasn't informed that Miss Li was released on bond.

Ushi: You let that crazy girl out?!

Inspector: I'm sorry, but it's not up to us.

Nai: Let's split up. She must be still on campus. There were too many people here not to notice.

Everyone took Nai's lead and split up into 2 groups. The volleyball girls search the south end of the campus while everyone else search the North side. Everyone was instructed to have a cell phone with them at all times. Ushi was relucted to search with the team, but they convinced her to stay with KO. Ushi rarely shows her feelings, but she was worried and angry at herself for loosing sight of Angel.

Wei Wei: Like Ushi said, she was very careful of staying close. Where could she have gone?

Ushi: I would say the gym.

Nai: Why the gym?

Ushi: It's the one place that holds value to her. She spent a lot of time there.

KO: Then let's go.

Angel laid on the wet, cold tiled floor in pain. She noticed that she must have passed out again. She felt so weak. Angel didn't think she had lost too much blood, but the problem was she couldn't see anything. She also noticed that all the showers were on and the water was rising fast. She couldn't understand why the water wasn't draining if she were in a shower room.

Angel tried her best to move, but it was like she was paralyzed. She felt heavy and groggy. The worst part was she felt so helpless. The water was so cold that her bones shivered. Angel thought to herself to just close her eye for a second. She needed to think calmly.

Nai's team quickly arrived at the gym:

Nai: The doors are locked.

Ushi: These doors never lock this early.

Inspector: I don't like this. Let's find another way in quickly.

Ushi: There are ground level windows, but I'm sure they're locked.

Nai: It's an emergency, let's beak one. I'll pay for it later.

They moved to the side of the building where there was a small window. It was actually opened, but it was small.

Ushi: I can fit in.

KO: No way.

Ushi: I'll go in and unlock the front doors.

KO hesitated, but knew this wasn't the time to argue. The Inspector pulled the window open more and Ushi managed to slip through easily. Surprisingly, Ushi didn't recognize the room. It must be the abandoned wing where some rooms were off limits. This side is to be renovated in the next year or so. The room was filled with old gym equipment and filing cabinets. She figured they just used the space for storage.

It was pretty dark with only some sunlight from the window to help her see. The others have already walked back to the front entrance. Ushi finally made it to the door. She was about to open it, but she heard rapid footsteps heading in her direction. Ushi pressed herself against the wall to not be seen while the door creaked open. She couldn't see who it was, but she recognized the perfume the hit her nostrils. It was definitely Ai, but why.

Ushi had to make a quick choice. She could attack Ai, but she didn't know if she had any weapons on her. Or, she could go get help. As much as Ushi wanted to fight, it could waste time if something happened to Angel. She waited until Ai was away from the door so she could slip out. Once Ushi was out of the room, she bolted to the stairs to open the front doors.

Ushi: It's Ai, she's trying to get out that opened window!

The Inspector didn't hesitate and ran back toward the window along with Nai closely behind him.

Wei Wei: I'll call for more help, you two find Angel.

Ushi lead KO where she came from.

Ushi: She's got to be down here. But I don't know my way around.

KO: Then let's hurry, we'll find her.

They found a set of stairs that lead down to another level. It was an old boy's locker room. KO found a light switch, but nothing came on. Ushi pulled out her cell phone to use the flashlight. They both walked down separate rows of old, broken lockers.

KO: Do you hear water running?

Ushi: It's probably the shower room.

KO: Yeah, but it sounds like a lot of water for this place to be abandoned.

Ushi shined her phone around the locker room until she found another door.

Ushi: Over here!

KO forced the door open with water pouring out of it. Ushi flashed her phone just enough to see a gold robe floating in the large puddle of water. Her eyes swelled up with tears as she made her way toward her friend as fast as she could. She could never forgive herself if anything happened to Angel. She briefly regretted not fighting, because it's the one thing she wanted to do the most at the moment.


	21. Chapter 22: Xiao TianShi

Chapter 22: Xiao TianShi

On a rainy day, Angel ran to her next class. She was running late as she had overslept. How could she be late to her favorite class? Even though she had an umbrella, the rain made her shiver. She picked up her pace, but the building kept getting further and further away. Perhaps it was just the rain playing tricks on her.

Angel finally made it inside the building. It was quiet and empty. It was to be expected since classes have already started. She contemplated on how she was going to apologize for her tardiness. As she jogged up the stairs, she noticed that the walls around her became cold. Angel once again caught a chill in the air. She couldn't understand why it was freezing.

Angel finally made it to her class. The door wasn't locked, so she slowly opened it so she wouldn't disturb anyone. Once she stepped inside, she noticed that there were no students there. In the middle of the class, a man stood writing on the black board. It was the Professor. He turns around and starts explaining the basic algorithm of a programming language. It was the first subject he talked about on her first day. As a matter of fact, this was exactly like it was her first.

Professor: Angel? Did you have a question?

Angel was confused, but shook her head no.

Professor: Please have a seat.

Angel was still confused, but she decided to play along. The Professor continued with his lesson plan. She remembered all of her notes from the first day, so she sat quietly until he was done. Once the Professor was done his statement, he turned to the empty classroom and asked if anyone had any questions.

Professor: Angel, did you have any questions?

Angel: No Professor, I fully understand the language.

Professor: Good, as for your final project, I've already graded it.

Angel: My final project?

Professor: Why yes, you built a security program. Don't you remember?

Angel: Yes, I know about my project.

Professor: You got the highest marks. The beta program you gave me was flawless.

Angel heard him say these things before. It was like she was re-living a past life.

Professor: It's unfortunate that I had to die for this project.

Angel: Excuse me?

Professor: I had to die for it. It's all your fault that I died.

Angel: No, it's not. You stole it.

Professor: It's your fault.

Angel: No.

Professor: It's all your fault.

Angel: NO!

In a sudden panic, Angel opened her eyes screaming "No" as loud as she could. Someone was holding her down and calling her name. She slowly realized that she recognized the voice. It was Yu Banshan. She thought this too was a dream. He was far away visiting his parents. The grip on her wrist and the raspy breaths on her neck told her otherwise. The sound of his voice calmed her nerves. Angel slowly relaxed and her vision started to unblur.

Angel: Yu?

Yu: I'm here. We're in the hospital.

Angel: The hospital?

Yu: A lot has happened. Let me get the doctor first.

Yu tried to get up, but Angel grabbed him.

Angel: Don't leave me.

Yu: Ok….ok. Just relax. Did you have a bad dream?

Angel: The Professor said it was my fault he died.

Yu: Xiao TianShi, it was just a bad dream. You have nothing to worry about.uaHH

Angel relaxed even more and a nurse walks in the door.

Nurse: You're awake. Good, let me check your vitals and I'll go get the doctor.

The nurse did her thing and Yu stayed by Angel's side. She was done pretty quickly and said everything looked fine. The nurse drew some blood for bloodwork and then she left to find the doctor.

Angel: I'm exhausted.

Yu: That's to be expected, you slept for 4 days.

Angel: Four days?!

Yu: A lot has happened; I don't even know where to start.

Angel: When did you come home?

Yu: As soon as Nai told me what was going on. Ai Li tried to hurt you. Do you remember anything?

Angel: Ai? She left me in a shower room.

Yu: She drugged you, and made you paralyzed. That's why you couldn't move. They wouldn't tell us what she used.

Angel: But the water wouldn't drain.

Yu: She also plugged every drain, and had a water hose running through. It's why it filled up so quickly.

Angel: She had a lot of time to think about this. Where is she?

Yu: When Ushi told the others that Ai was trying to escape through an open window, the Inspector and Nai were able to catch her when she was halfway through. He arrested her on the spot. She's not getting out anytime soon.

At that moment the doctor walks in before Yu could finish the update. The doctor looked at Angel and then his clipboard.

Doctor: You had a bump on your head, acute hyperthermia, and traces of a paralyzing drug in your system. Didn't seem to be a good day for you.

Angel: Clearly not.

Doctor: Your vitals are perfect. I want you to stay for a couple of more days for observation. I also want you to walk as much as you can to get your blood circulating as it should.

Angel: I will.

Doctor: Let us know if you have trouble eating.

Angel: I will. I'm just exhausted.

Doctor: It's common. Try not to sleep too much.

The Doctor took his leave and moments later Ushi and KO walk through the door. Ushi nearly knocked over Yu to hug her. Yu stepped back with his arms up to surrender. At first Ushi hid her face so Angel couldn't see her holding back tears. But there was no hiding it for much longer. Angel really didn't need any words from her friend, she already knew. Ushi was extremely happy to have her friend back.

Ushi: I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life.

Angel: Yu was just giving me the scoop.

Ushi: We just came back from the hearing.

Angel: Hearing?

Ushi: We wanted to make sure what Ai's fate will be. The Head Master was also there.

KO: Not just the Head Master, it was a media frenzy.

Ushi: Ai confessed of the Professors death.

Angel: What?!

Ushi: She refused to give any details. But with that and the other charges against her, she'll spend the rest of her life locked away.

Angel: How can someone throw their entire life away like that? It wasn't even worth it.

Ushi: The Li Family is set on their ways to be on top. It just so happens that Ai is no different from her Uncle.

Angel sat back and let all this new information sink in. It was hard to process all at once. There was still something that was on her mind.

Angel: Where are my parents?

Yu: I assured them that I would take care of you. They said they both will be in Brazil for a while.

Angel was relieved, but wanted to call them soon. Angel was very tired and her eyes suddenly got heavy. She didn't want to go to sleep. All of her friends were here with her. A small knock sounded at the door and the Inspector walked in.

Inspector: The doctor told me you were finally awake. How are you?

Angel: Very tired, and ready to go back to sleep.

Inspector: Then I won't be long, but I have some news.

Angel: More news?

Inspector: We found Zhou. He was located in Singapore.

Yu: That's great news!

Inspector: I will need some of you to testify, but other than that he'll be locked away for a long time.

Yu: Thank you for all your hard work Inspector, I think Angel will be able to sleep now.

Ushi: She already is.

The End

Thank you so much for supporting my fanfic of Love020! I've been working on this since January, but it's time for me to go back to my story I've been working on. Working on this was fun and who doesn't like happy endings! If anyone would like to pick up where I left off, please do! I look forward to reading the next chapter! Peace & Love


End file.
